Amaryllis Potter year 1
by nashpar
Summary: this is a fem/Harry (Amaryllis), fem/Ron (Jennifer) and Hermione. Amaryllis finds out about her fortune, Potter manor, parents portraits and begins her first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is helpful. the magical world is a bit OOC because it is in a modern
1. Introduction

_**Chapter 1 Introduction**_

**_i don't own Harry Potter though i wish i did! its all JK's. i am just having some fun with it._**

**_These are the changes that will be there_**

**_Firstly this is a fem/Harry named Amaryllis, Hermione and fem/Ron Jennifer. _**

**_Dumbledore is going to be good and helpful to Amaryllis, _**

**_The magical world is going to be a bit more modern. I believe if the magical world can have radios, then they can have things like laptops right? _**

**_Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think_**

**_introduction_**

10 year old Amaryllis Potter was born on the 31st of July to parents she knew nothing about. you see, from when she was just a year old. she had been taken in by her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She knew nothing about her past and neither her autn and uncle told her anything. since she was not allowed to ask any questions about them or anything for that matter, she was ignorant.

Growing up has been hard on the young girl. Her guardians dispised her very existance and more often than not tried to pretend she didnt exist. She grew up living in the cupboard under the stairs, wearign second hand clothes and eating meager meals while her cousin Diana who was just a month older than her got the best of everything including 2 bedrooms.

the Dusleys' home had 4 bedrooms, the master bedroom, the guest room and Diana's 2 bedrooms the rooms which were included in her list of chores. yes. she started her chores as young as 4 years old. she would clean the house, cook meal, clean the dishes, do the laundry for her clothes and tend to the garden. at times she wouldn't eat when the Dusleys were mad at her because she didnt finish the chores.

With how spoiled Diana was, Amy often wondered why she wasn't a fat pudgy girl. However Diana had taken after her mother with a tall stick thin body, blonde hair, blue eyes and a horse shape face along with the long neck. the only thing Diana got from her father were her blue eyes.

As for her in the looks department, Amy looked like no one in the family further cementing she didn't belong there. she had long silky wavy jet black hair, startling emerald green eyes (her favorite feature), pale skin and a small thin frame. she looked 8 not the 10 she was. there was one particular feature of her face that was intriguing. she had a thin lightning shaped scar over her left eye. she didn't know where she got it. Aunt Petunia told her she got it in an accident but Amy didn't believe her.

Amy went to the local school with Diana. she did well enough to blend in but that was where it ended. outside class, Diana and her stoogies ruled the school and that meant she was constantly being teased and laughed at. she had no friends at all and had it not been for Mrs Figg an old woman who baby sat her when the Dusleys went out for trips, she would have thought she was worth of no one's care and love.

the Dusleys never took her anywhere. the freak didn't deserve anything special even on her birthday which they made a point to ignore. yes...they called her freak... She couldn't blame them. She could do things that were unexplainable. one time she had ended on top of the roof while running from bullies, her hair had regrown when Diana had thought it was funny to shave her head while she was sleeping and she could speak to snakes. she had discovered that particular giift when she had been tending the garden and since then, she talked to them whenever she could. Diana had found out about it and that further solidified her as the freak of private drive.

Amy often wished someone would take her away from this hell hole but she had given up. No one was there for her except her aunt and uncle and since she was turning 11 she was going to Stonewall a local secondary school. Diana was going to Smeltings (**don't know if its an all boys school but in this story its mixed**) a private school. Diana made it a point to laugh at her for that fact.

well she would have to suck it up. this was her life and all she had to do was work hard till she was old enough to leave.

_**There is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Amy gets a visitor and meets the goblins. What will she discover about her family fortunes? Were the Dusleys really given money to take care of her?**_


	2. diagon alley and Inheritances

_Chapter 2_

_Hey guys. Hope you read and enjoy_

Amy woke up on her 11th birthday. She sang herself a happy birthday and made a wish. The one she always made that someone come and whisk her away. She was in her room not let out as usual when she heard the door bell ring and few moments later, there was shouting and screaming. She ignored it. It was probably a sales man or something. Uncle Vernon hated door to door sales people and always took the opportunity to insult them. There was silence.

She looked up surprised when there was a knock on her door. Who would be knocking to see her? Diana, her aunt and uncle didn't knock. She walked slowly to the door and opened the door to a crack and peered outside in case it was Diana and her friends.

She was surprised when she saw a very tall woman with black hair tied in a tight bun wearing what looked to be a blue cloak. The woman's eyes were jade green and behind spectacles.

"Hello Amaryllis. My name is professor McGonagall." said the woman and then she said, "May I come in?" gently.

Amy looked at the woman skeptically before she nodded left the door open and went to sit on her bed and looked at the woman not saying anything.

Minerva looked at the girl before her after she closed the door. She was very tiny for her age and she was dressed in ghastly clothes that had been altered. That was another red flag considering Amy hadn't seen her letter and there was nothing in the house that showed she existed. If she didn't know Petunia she would have thought she got lost and entered the wrong house. She also noticed Amy looked a lot like Lily even though she had her father's jet black hair. They had the same heart shape face, eyes and even facial expressions.

What worried her more was the emotionless face that looked at her. Those green eyes didn't have the same youthful glee Lily's had. They were blank with hidden sorrows. They were not the eyes of a child.

"I have come to give you this." McGonagall reached in her pockets and handed her a yellowish envelope like the one uncle Vernon had taken from her addressed in emerald green to Miss. A. Potter, The Smallest bedroom, Private Drive. Amy pulled out the letter and took it and read

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **__**of **__**WITCHCRAFT **__**and **__**WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: **__**Albus Dumbledore**_

**(**_**Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards **_**)**

_**Dear Miss. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Please sigh at the bottom of the slip inside. We await your reply by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**___

"Is this school real, professor? There is actually a school for magic?" asked Amy unable to believe it. She had never heard of such a school before.

"Yes it is. There are some schools all over Britain but Hogwarts is the biggest and most popular. I am a professor there." said the woman to Amy who looked from the letter to the tall woman skeptically. "You do not know about Hogwarts?" asked Minerva.

"No. I don't ma'am. Am I supposed to?" asked Amy innocently and Minerva had to control her rage. How dare the Dusleys not tell her of Hogwarts?

"Yes. It is a school of people like you and I who can do magic."

"This is real right? This is not a prank then?" asked Amy looking at McGonagall hope in her eyes. McGonagall's eyes lashed with anger at the Dusleys.

"No. I teach magic there and I taught your parents."

"They were at Hogwarts too?" asked Amy.

"Yes. They were head girl and head boy. You look a lot like your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Amy nodded and then she saw the acceptance slip. She took a pen and signed. When she did, the slip glowed before it disappeared.

"Professor, how did my parents die?" asked Amy looking at the woman.

At first Minerva was taken aback by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Aunt and uncle said they died in a car crush and that was how I got my scar. I sometimes see my mother being hit by a green light and it doesn't look like a car crush to me." said Amy.

Minerva was stunned that Amy remembered the night and the way the Dusleys mainly Petunia lied to Amy. "You are right. They did not die in a car crush. That green light is from a killing curse. An evil wizard named Voldemort killed them."

"So how did I get my scar?"

"This is hard to say but he tried to kill you too."

Amy's eyes went wide. "Me? Why?"

"We don't know the reason. It is believed it may be because your parents opposed him. He failed and you ended up with that scar."

"Where is he now? The evil wizard?"

"He disappeared that night."

"He is not dead?"

"No probably in hiding somewhere." Amy nodded. Minerva smiled sadly at the tiny girl.

"So I am really going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I am here so we can go and buy your things. There is another paper inside with your list." Amy looked inside and saw another paper. She opened it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****of ****WITCHCRAFT ****and ****WIZARDRY ****uniform**

**First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3\. 3 dark grey skirt and white shirts**

**4\. Dark grey socks**

**5\. Black polish able shoes**

**6\. 1 plain tie**

**7\. Black plain sweater**

**8\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**9\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Course books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) ****by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic ****by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory ****by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration ****by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ****by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions ****by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ****by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ****by Quentin Trimble**

**Other equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**A laptop if available**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Can we buy all this in London?" Amy asked amazed. She had never been in London before.

"Of course if you know where to look. Now let's get a move on." Amy lightened up and took her bag then her face fell.

"I am not so sure my uncle will pay for this. I am going to Stonewall because they can't afford a high tuition fee."

"Don't worry. Your parents left you money in the magical bank."

"You have banks too?"

"Yes but here in Britain we have one main one named Gringotts now let's get going."

As they left, her aunt and uncle threw her dirty looks but she ignored them. She felt safe with this woman. When she came back however… she didn't know what would be waiting for her.

"How did you convince them to let me go?" asked Amy curiously.

"Persuasion and a little bit of magic." said McGonagall and Amy smiled. She had a feeling after this trip, her life will have improved.

_**DIAGON ALLEY**_

They took the train to London with Amy so excited she could barely speak. She looked around the shops in interest till Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a small pub which Amy wouldn't have noticed if they hadn't stop there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the small door at all.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron."

"Other people can't see it right?"

"Yes. Only magical people can see it." said Professor McGonagall then steered her inside. Inside, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

Everyone seemed to know Professor McGonagall; they waved and smiled at her, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "Minerva! Can I get you something?"

"Not at all Tom. I have business to do." said Professor McGonagall, pointing at Amy.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Amy, "is this — can this be — ?" The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Amaryllis Potter . . . what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Amy and seized her hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss. Potter, welcome back."

Amy didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her. She was terrified as people came to her and she held on tightly to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall saw this and said, "We have to go now." steering Amy on.

A young man in a turban and robes came to them. "P-pro-professor M-McGonagall…" he said stammering.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Professor McGonagall then turned to Amy.

"Amy, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Amy's hand making her flinch, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"How are you sir?"

"F…fine…"

"What do you teach?" "D…Defense Against t-t-the dark a-a-arts not that you need it h-h-hey…" Amy was amused. He looked like the very subject scared him. They bid him farewell and

McGonagall led her out back. The brick she had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Well, this is _**Diagon Alley**_," said Professor McGonagall.

Amy was amazed. They stepped through the archway. Amy looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

"Wow!" The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldron outside the nearest shop. Cauldron — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. Amy wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad." She couldn't believe there was a whole new world hidden like this.

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Amy's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Amy heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Amy had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. . . .

_**Gringotts Bank and finances**_

They reached Gringotts Bank a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — "That is a goblin," said Professor McGonagall quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward her. The goblin was about a head shorter than Amy. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Amy noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Professor McGonagall and Amy made for the counter.

"Morning," said Professor McGonagall to a free goblin.

"We have come to see the Potter Accounts Manager. I am Lady McGonagall with Miss Potter."

"Ok. We need a drop of Miss Potter's blood for verification."

"Go on. It won't hurt." said McGonagall as she lifted Amy onto the stool to reach the high desk and sure enough it didn't hurt.

"Ok. That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you to the office. Sharptooth!"

Sharptooth was yet another goblin. She and McGonagall followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Sharptooth held the door open for them. They were led down marble corridors till they came to a door and Sharptooth knocked on the door before opening it. The office was large airy and nice with deep brown carpets and decorated in gold and brown. There was a couch and 2 chairs.

"Master Griphook, Miss Potter is here to see you and has the Lady of clan McGonagall."

"Of course."

Minerva greeted them formerly and Amy followed suit. "Please take a seat." Amy sat down and the chair was very comfy.

"It is good to see you again Miss Potter. I am Griphook, financial manager of the Potter estate."

Amy's eyes went wide. "Estate?"

"Yes. Your family is one of our most valuable clients Miss Potter. When you come of age you will be the richest lady in magical Britain."

"So if I am this rich couldn't I have lived with someone else or couldn't you have provided my guardians with money to look after me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Griphook puzzled.

"They um they call me a burden and that I was saddled on them. Maybe if they had financial boost they would not have to sacrifice a lot." said Amy sadly not really wanting to talk about it. Minerva felt her heart pang at the admission.

"Miss Potter, we set up money for your guardians named Mr. and Mrs. Dusley for 50 000 pounds per year for the last 10 years."

Amy sat there her mouth agape. It did make sense. Her uncle couldn't have had that much money to buy such expensive things for Diana and themselves and for the trips they had. Uncle Vernon was an executive but Grunnings was a small company for them to splurge like that. She remembered all the times she had gone hungry, been laughed at because of her second hand clothes and all the times she had been beaten for being a burden. Yes she had been left at the doorstep but they had money to take care of her. That meant that she had not been a burden to them. It meant they hated her. That hurt a lot.

"Miss Potter?"

"I would like for you to cut it down to 500 pounds."

"500?" asked Minerva surprised.

"I never benefited from the money you gave them. I believe I only used a little over 6500 including my fees out of 50 000 each year. I believe I have paid my due already. The rest I will use it myself to buy my own food and clothes. Can I do that?" she directed the last question to Minerva who still shocked at the confessions nodded. She had known it was a bad idea to leave Amy with the Dusleys.

"I will work out an arrangement. I believe from your state of clothing they are not meeting the needs?" asked Griphook he too incensed. Children were a treasure to goblins and they never mistreated a child no matter how heartless.

"Yes. I would have loved to actually move out but I am still a minor so I will settle with this. Can this be effective next month?"

"Of course. Your parents also left you a trust fund that does not include fees_**. **_It is 1 000 galleons refilled every year. When you turn 13 it will be raised to 2 000 and when you turn 15 it will be raised to 5 000. On your 17th birthday, you will inherit the Potter estate. I will give you a card that will work both in the magical and wizard world that will deduct from your trust vault. We shall add the money from your guardians in there."

Minerva was astounded at the amounts being stated though she knew the Potters were very rich. "How much is 1 000 galleons in pounds?" asked Amy.

"1 galleon is 20 pounds so you have 20 000 pounds per year which will be raised to 40 000 pounds and then to 100 000 pounds per year."

"If it's that much then keep the guardian fees in the main account. I don't want too much money. I will be at school most of the time."

"Very well. You are a very responsible girl. I have this for you." said Griphook. Griphook took a ring. "This is the heir's ring. This makes it able for you to access the Potter properties, libraries and make some minor decisions. Your family stated you be given this at 11 since there is no head of family in place and you are the last heir."

Amy nodded and she took the ring. She wore it and it glowed before it resized to fit her and she felt warmth.

"Now let me show you the Potter properties." He took out a book and showed her the properties. There were many scattered across the world.

"How do I access them?"

"The ring you wear is a portkey and will take you there." said Griphook and she nodded happily. "You cannot however access the properties outside Britain as you will need a portkey made by the ministry." Amy nodded in understanding.

In Britain there were 4 properties. Potter manor, Cottage in Godric Hallow which was destroyed, a pent house in central London and a farm house in Wales. Amy was awed. She decided to visit the places. She got her card and thanked Griphook then they were on their way.

They stopped at the entrance of the bank and Amy found herself in front of a larger than life man.

"Professor McGonagall ma'am."

"Hello Hagrid. What brings you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to collect the 'you know what'."

"Aah, of course." and then the large man's eyes went wide as he saw Amy. "No! Amy? Is that…" then Amy found herself in a huge hug. "Oh I can't believe I am seeing yeh. When I last seen yeh, yeh were just a baby."

Amy liked the big man. He seemed cuddly and nice.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Good to see you Hagrid." said Amy politely.

"Yeh look just like yeh mum. Great people yeh parents."

Amy was happy to hear about her parents. They eventually left a teary Hagrid 5 minutes later with Amy wondering what is a 'you know what'? Professor McGonagall didn't tell her and looked nervous at her question.

_**SHOPPING SPREE**_

Amy looked around not knowing where to run first now that she had a card full of money. She couldn't believe she was this rich. She could not work in her life and support her children and grandchildren living a high life. In the muggle world she would be a billionaire.

"Ok. Let us go and get your uniform first." said Professor McGonagall leading her towards _**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**_. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Ah Minerva! Long time." "Hello Maurine. Long time. I have come to get some uniform for my charge here."

"Of course. I got the Hogwarts lot here. " Amy was led to the back of the shop and stood on a stool while her measurements were being taken. When Amy was done she had her new uniform and Amy managed to get 3 formal dresses and nice casual dresses.

They bought Amy's school books in a shop called _**Flourish and Blotts**_ where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Diana, who never read anything, would have been wild to get her hands on some of these.

Amy managed to get a few novels and extra books just to read since she didn't know a lot or anything at all about the magical world. She needed to learn as much as she could.

Then they visited the _**trunk store**_, _**stationery store**_ where Amy bought a nice artist set, _**Apothecary**_, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Professor McGonagall asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Amy, Amy examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Professor McGonagall said, "Ok now left your pet and wand." A magic wand… this was what Amy had been really looking forward to all day.

They went to the _**pet store**_ first. They were a lot of animals in there with rats, cats, owls, ravens, parrots… Professor McGonagall began looking at some pet food while she looked around. She saw a beautiful snow white owl with big amber eyes. She fell in love instantly. She took it and bought a cage, an owl stand and some snacks for her.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Professor McGonagall sat on to wait.

Amy felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Amy jumped while Professor McGonagall got off the chair and stood beside her. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Amy awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Amaryllis Potter." It wasn't a question. "You look just like your mother Lily. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Amy.

Amy wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father James, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Amy were almost nose to nose. Amy could see herself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where . . ." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Amy's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."

He shook his head and then, to Amy's relief, spotted Professor McGonagall. "Minerva! Minerva McGonagall! How nice to see you again. . . . Fir, Dragon heartstring Nine and a half inches, stiff, wasn't it?"

"Of course," said Professor McGonagall.

"Very Good wand for transfiguration, that one. Excellent."

"Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Amy.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Amy from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Amy suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Amy took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Amy tried — but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Amy tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Amy took the wand. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers as soon as she touched it which began to spread giving her a sense of invisibility… When she opened her eyes, everything was on the floor like there had been a hurricane and both McGonagall and Ollivander were crouching down.

"I have never seen anything like that before… Such raw power… you are definitely destined for greatness Miss Potter." said Olivander. "Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ." He put Amy's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."

"Sorry," said Amy, "but _what's _curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Amy with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Amy swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."." Amy shivered and paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

Xxx

"Professor, can I buy some clothes?" Amy had used _**55 galleons (1 100 pounds)**_ for her school things and she wanted to get some stuff for herself.

"Of course." There were many clothes shops from high class to low class. Amy realized the clothes were the same as in the muggle world except they had moving pictures and had stuff like broomsticks, snitches and musicians not known to muggles and words that would mean nothing to muggles.

Amy had so much fun. She chose t-shirts, nice tops, jeans, a few skirts, dresses and shoes. She also bought herself a hair brush and accessories. Professor McGonagall's heart fluttered as she saw the look of pure joy on Amy's face as she tried on new clothes. She used 320 galleons (6 400 pounds) on clothes and accessories since she had to buy everything from scratch. It felt good to have clothes that actually fit. She also bought a present for the professor who actually blushed and thanked her.

After that, she needed a laptop and it was then she discovered they were other alleys beside Diagon Alley.

There was _**Nortic Alley**_ with the gadgets and furniture shops, _**Knockturn Alley **_with dark items and _**Mort Alley**_ with the pharmacies and professional buildings like social services, law firms etc.

They went to _**Nortic Alley**_ and Amy is in awe. She beamed when she saw a gadget store. Inside, Amy was surprised to see Laptops, music pads, phones, TV, radio… "You have these things too?" asked Amy amazed.

"Of course. The only difference is they are powered by magic and use the magical wireless."

"Wow! So can I go on muggle sites on this?" asked Amy.

"Yes. The reason this technology was made was because some muggle born students and muggle raised like you wanted to continue muggle school so you can have online classes with it."

"Can I use it at home?"

"Unfortunately it works in magically saturated places like here in Diagon Alley, at school or a magical home."

"So it will work in Potter manor?"

"Definitely."

"Are we allowed at school?"

"Of course. There is a computer lab in school but it is often full and used in slots so it is easier to have your own."

Amy began to look around for the perfect laptop for herself. She found one by _**Dragon Corporations**_ which cost, 25 galleons. The store owner set her up to _**the wizard wireless network **_which was equivalent to internet used in magical _Britain_, installed **Dragonfire **the popular web browser equivalent to Mozilla Firefox.

Amy was so happy she had her own computer which could work in the muggle world. She also bought herself a nice phone and she got the number 0772 which was the code for all magical in Britain. Her number was 919 644. She was very pleased. All in all she had used 418 galleons. She couldn't believe she hadn't used half of her money.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Amy and Professor McGonagall made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty.

Professor McGonagall said, "Got time for a bite to eat before your train comes," she said. Amy was still quiet and looked to be in thought.

"Amy I wish to apologize to you."

"For what ma'am?"

"I was there when you were left at the Dusleys. I watched them and saw they were not ideal. I tried to tell professor Dumbledore but he felt it was the best."

Amy was silent. "Who else was there?"

"Hagrid brought you." Amy nodded. "I understand I should have fought harder." "

It's ok. I don't blame any of you. They are my family. I am just angry you didn't explain to them or even talk to them. You just left me alone on the doorstep. You didn't bother to even knock. You didn't even come to check on me."

McGonagall looked down sadly. "I apologize." Amy nodded. After a while it was time for her to go.

"You can use your wand at home but only in front of the Dusleys since they know magic and no one else ok?" Amy nodded.

Amy went home feeling very happy. She had new clothes and was going to a magic school in September where her parents attended. It was awesome. This had been the best birthday ever.

_**I know. This is quite different isn't it? It has always pained me that the magical world was so behind. They have radios yet they cannot advance to have TV, computers etc. don't forget, the computers are powered by magic and do wear out with time. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the confrontation between Amy and the Dusleys. Ideas and constructive criticism is very much welcome.**_


	3. Dusleys and Potter manor

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Here is the confrontation between Amy and the Dusleys and the rest of her holiday. Hope you enjoy and review.**_

When Amy got home, she found the Dursleys sitting in the lounge surrounded by snacks talking and laughing and anger filled her. "I need to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to you freak." said Vernon glaring at her.

"Well I have something to say to you instead." said Amy switching off the TV and taking out her wand doing a show just releasing sparks and the Dusleys gasped and cowered.

"We told you not to do unnatural freaky things in…"

"You mean magic?" said Amy with a raised brow. She couldn't believe she was actually this, standing up to the Dusleys.

"Don't say that word ever in my house!" boomed Vernon turning purple.

"Well, whatever. you say, I don't care. I have been to the bank today and I discovered that you were given 50 000 pounds per year for the last 10 years. Do you deny it?"

"How do you know…"

"It came from me. Yes. it came from my vault and yet, you always said I was a burden to you. I spent my life in a cupboard, I had no food, you beat me up for all your problems and I wore the worst second hand clothes you could find despite your daughter having three closets full of clothes. I lived in fear in this house. I get that you hate me but what you did to me was inhuman. You are the freaks. No one treats a child the way you do. You and I are not related. I would hate to be related to freaks like you." she saw her aunt look like she had been slapped but Amy didn't care. It was time she accepted they hated her and will never accept her.

"My cowering in fear has ended today. You know, when I heard that, it's like what 500 000 pounds you used that was rightfully mine. The Goblins wanted me to sue you. Yes. Just a look at me and they knew. They wanted a thorough investigation on you and believe me, they would leave no stone unturned. Do you know I am their most valuable customer? And they take a dim view on child abusers! You would have been left penniless and in the streets if not in a dragon den feeding and cleaning dragon dung!" Vernon was now pale in the face.

"You can't do that."

"I can and I was tempted to believe me. After all I suffered…but despite everything you have done to me, I am not like you. Revenge may have seemed sweet but I am not like that. Beside I have too much money to be bothered. You will be now receiving 500 pounds a year for my staying here. You used enough in the last 10 years. I hope you enjoyed it. I will not be cooking your meals for you or doing anything around the house anymore. I will be buying my own food and my own clothes. Had I had my choice I will be moving out but I can't for my own protection as well as yours. I will be in my room and the only place I will clean is the bathroom since I use it too. Don't come into my room uninvited. You might be hit buy a stray spell." said Amy and then looked at her Aunt and Uncle and then left the room.

Vernon and Petunia slumped back. 500 from 50 000 was a downright 'come down'. With Amy's money it had been like both of them were working and had a whopping 81 200 per year income. Now it was down to 31 900 pounds. With Diana going to a private school, things were going to be really tight and a turnaround in their life style. All the money they had used on Diana's every whim was gone.

They would have to adjust. At least they had a fund for Diana or she would be the one going to Stonewall now and that would have been just embarrassing. The girl said she had a lot of money but they couldn't touch it as it was in the wizard world not that after what they had done to her, she would never give them any. It was surprising they were even getting the 500 pounds. Time to tighten up the socks.

_**POTTER MANOR**_

Amy used the ring and she appeared at a large gate with a sign Potter manor. Amy touched the gate and it opened and she walked it. The gate closed itself and unbeknown to her, the mansion disappeared from view once again. Amy looked in wonder at the view before her.

There was a winding path with lights along the way off because it was still day time. On either side was lush green soft lawn, palm trees, flowers and hedges. They strangely looked well looked after like someone else lived there. There was a huge stone mansion. It was magnificent and beautiful and at the…there was a circular fountain with water falling in sprinkles. It was so beautiful. Amy came to a large brass door. She braced herself before she opened and entered finding herself in a large hallway with a high ceiling and a beautiful diamond chandelier.

Immediately there was a pop and in front of her stood a short creature with big brown eyes and long ears wearing a red tunic with a crest.

"Little Miss! You are back! Oh little miss! We missed you! We didn't know where you went!" cried the little creature.

"Um hello. Who are you?" asked Amy looking at it. It looked like the magical world was full of weird looking creatures. First the goblins then this…

"Franny miss. I am head of the elves here."

"You are an elf?" asked Amy amazed. So elves existed!

"Yes. A house elf miss."

"Please call me Amy. So there is more like you here?" at that moment there were pops and what looked to be 30 elves popped. Amy greeted them and got to know their names. She was told elves were bonded to the Potter family and they served them on their many properties 14 of them living here in Potter manor.

Franny shows her around the house. The mansion was amazing and very much up to date. Franny informed her that it was the part of an elf to keep the home up to standard. Amy was impressed causing the elf to blush….

The **ground floor** had a entrance glallery, a coat room, a grand stairwell with 2 circular stairs, a large ball room, a formal lounge, trophy room, kitchen, a vast library, an office, portrait room and bathrooms. The **basement** had a theater, a potions room, a dueling room, a modern gym, indoor pool, wine cellar, laundry and storage.

The **first floor** has a lounge, the master bedroom, a nursery, play room, study room upstairs library (stairs inside led to the downstairs one) and 4 bedrooms all with ensuite and other rooms. The **second floor** has a viewing room, a lounge and bedrooms. There are other secret rooms and corridors that makes it confusing for someone yet also exciting to explore.

She saw the portraits of her family (her grandmother, aunts etc) around the house. She was amazed that they talked and that they knew her. She walked around and then came to the vast library. It was so beautiful with lots of comfy chairs, rows of books and perfect views on window settees.

As she looked around Franny said, "Little Miss, there is someone you need to meet." Amy followed the elf wondering who and then she gasped when she looked.

There in a portrait with a background of what looked to be the library complete with the outside view of what she could see herself, was a very pretty woman. She had long thick straight shiny auburn hair, milky skin with a dust of freckles and a slim slender frame. She was dressed in a beautiful casual green dress which went beautifully with her skin tone. When the woman looked up, Amy found herself looking into a woman just like her if she had black hair and even pale skin.

This was her, "Mum?"

The woman in the portrait gasped. "Amy?"

Amy nodded tearfully and the woman touched her face tears coming out. "Oh Amy! My baby! You have grown so much! How come you have never been here? Oh Amy! James will be so glad. I have to go and get him. Oh!" said Lily and she moved out of the portrait.

She returned moments later with a man in her tow. He was a handsome man with jet black hair that was so messy Amy was so sure it would never lie down (so that is where her wavy hair came from), hazel eyes behind spectacles, fair skin and a tall lean frame.

"Amy?"

"Dad!" there was so much happiness as they met for the first time.

"How come you haven't come to see us? Where have you been?" asked James.

"I was staying with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"What! Why?"

"There was no one else to take me in. They never told me about this place. When I got my Hogwarts letter, professor McGonagall took me to Gringotts and Master Griphook told me about this. He gave me the Potter heir ring and I used it to come here." James and Lily looked at each other.

"No one told you about magic before now?"

"Yeah. I could do stuff but I didn't know what it was. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called it freaky."

"What! Why that foul, loathsome…"

"James!"

"Sorry honey." Lily rolled her eyes at him. Amy smiled at the antics of her parents. "You have got your Hogwarts letter? You look so small to be 11." said Lily motherly instinct kicking in. Amy blushed and mumbled about not being given food. James and Lily were outraged and they told Franny to feed her well.

_**STAYING AT POTTER MANOR**_

The next days were amazing for Amy. The best she had ever had. She decided to stay at Potter manor till the end of the holidays. She chose a bedroom. The bedrooms were all really big and began to decorate it. Amy would wake up bath there and have breakfast, study her school books in the library talking to her parents getting to know them (well not them, the portrait version but it was better than nothing), have lunch, explore the large manor and have fun then have supper watch TV or play on her laptop before she went to sleep. Franny was amazing a lot like a mother hen trying to get her to eat and watching her.

The manor was really big with lots of rooms. From the family tree and tomes she realized the Potter family had once been very big and this had been the home inhabited by the head of the family (the current Lord of House Potter).

It was modern too with TVs, computers etc and it turns out the elves kept it up to date. The back yard was amazing with a large swimming pool winding and interlinked a pitch of some sort with hoops, tennis court and just spectacular and perfect to hold an outside party. She couldn't believe she owned such a magnificent classy home.

She even got to see a ghost in the top floor of a young woman. She was nice and she loved to sing. Amy talked to her.

"Mum, dad, why didn't you become ghosts?" asked Amy to the portraits.

"It is a choice you make darling but at times it is a lonely life. You are not alive and yet you are there. It is not a good life to live."

"What about the portraits then?"

"This is not a true form. Paintings have no soul but they are fed the character of the person depending on the person who makes it and then they are fed information. They are not real but portray the character of the person."

Amy nodded in understanding. "Well you are still my mum and dad even if it's a painting." Lily smiled at her daughter.

The internet was great too. It was the same as muggle but different names and very fast. She realized there was **Remembrall search**. She had fun exploring. She used her card to buy some games and some entertainment for the laptop. She would read in the morning and practice real magic in the afternoon. She had never felt so free before.

Amy also took some time to buy a nice bed a desk and chair in her room and some girly stuff like shoes, hair scrunches and bands etc. In the month before Hogwarts, she learned a lot and enjoyed the freedom. She read outside while her owl explored and brought her presents every morning of rats…She had named her Kira.

Soon it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. Not wanting to talk to her aunt and uncle, she decided to use a taxi to London since she had the money.

_**There it was. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. train ride and new friends

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for taking time to read. Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**_

Amy woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She went to have a bath and then she got dressed. She wore a maroon checkered skirt, her school white shirt tucked in, black open cashmere cardigan, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She left her wavy hair down with a white Alice band.

She decided to change into her uniform on the train. She checked her room and her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Ok Kira. Time to get into your cage." Kira puffed indignant as she didn't want to.

"I know you don't want to but it will be easier travelling. You could get hurt or lost." The owl glared at as if to say, 'how dare you think I can get lost'. Amy laughed. The antics of that kitten…

"Come on Kira. I promise to give you your favorite snacks." Kira eventually agreed. Amy took her trunk downstairs.

At 9 she called a cab to come and pick her up. The cab came and without a good bye from her relatives, she got in and left. She reached King's Cross at half past ten. The taxi driver helped put her stuff in a cart and she thanked him paying with a tip.

Amy looked around wondering what. Professor McGonagall had told her she was to go through a wall of platform 10 but she wasn't sure. She could get lost. She looked around to see if she could find other students or witches.

As she searched a group of people passed just behind him and she caught a few words of what they were saying. "— packed with Muggles, of course —" Amy swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to 3 boys and 2 girls, all with flaming red hair. Each of them except the smallest girl was pushing a trunk like Amy's in front of her — and they had an _owl._

Amy whooped inwardly and pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the mother.

"Nine and three-quarters. Mum can I go?"

"You are not old enough yet Ginny now be quiet. Percy you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Amy watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it —but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. She watched carefully and she saw him disappear followed by his twin. So the barrier worked.

She decided to try it out herself before asking for help. She held her cart and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. She walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble — leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — she wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — she was a foot away — she closed her eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come . . . she kept on running . . . she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Amy looked behind her and saw a wrought-in archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and_ _Three-Quarters _on it. She had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Amy pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

She passed a chubby brown haired boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, _Neville,_" she heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Amy pressed on through the crowd until she found a nearly empty compartment near the end of the train. There was one girl sitting in the compartment who had her head buried in a book.

"Hey, can I join you?" asked Amy. The girl looked up surprised and smiled nodding. Amy entered and sat down before the girl. the girl had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

"Hello. I am Hermione, Hermione Granger." As she talked Amy noticed her front teeth were rather large.

"I'm Amaryllis Potter but you can call me Amy." said Amy settling.

"You are Amaryllis Potter?" said Hermione eyes wide. "I have read about you — I got a few extra books for background reading since I am muggle born. You're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark_ _Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"I have read them too though I wonder how they know so much about me. No one really knows what happened that night. All I know is I lost my parents and I don't like being famous because of that."

"I'm sorry. About your parents." said Hermione softly.

"It's ok."

Hermione then turned to the cage where Kira was sleeping her head under her wing. "Is that your familiar? She is really pretty. I have only ever read about snow white owls. I couldn't get a familiar myself because I used all my money on books." said Hermione with a blush. It was clear Hermione loved her books.

"Yeah. Her name is Kira."

Amy looked outside and saw the family of red heads she had seen on the train station talking with the tall boy already in his uniform with a golden P badge on his robes. He must be a prefect. The train began to move and the little girl waved at her brothers and sister before the train picked up speed.

_**The journey**_

The door of the compartment slid open and the red head girl came in. She had long straight red hair with bangs, blue eyes, pale skin with lots of freckles and a slim tall frame wearing blue jeans, a green t-shirt written Hollyhead Harpies on it and sneakers.

"Hey, can I join you? Everywhere else is full." said the girl.

"Sure. Take a seat." said Amy. The girl came and sat beside Amy.

"I am Jennifer Weasley but you can call me Jen. Everyone does.

"It's nice to meet you Jen. I am Amy Potter and this Hermione Granger and Kira."

"The Amaryllis Potter! Wow! I am so glad to meet you. Ginny was so jealous you were going to be in my year." said Jen excited and Amy smiled at th girl's obvious excitement.

"So you do have the scar?" asked Jen shyly. "Yeah."

"Can I see it?" said Jen. "If that is ok with you." said Jen. Amy pulled back her bangs and Jen gawked.

"Wow! Do you remember anything?" Jen asked again.

"Not much but I don't like talking about it. I wish I didn't remember though."

Jen blushed. "I am sorry about your parents." said Jen.

"It's alright. I live with it."

The door suddenly opened. "Hey, Jen." It was the identical Weasley twin brothers. "Who is that with you?" "Amaryllis Potter and Hermione Granger." said Jen.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss Potter and you too Miss. Granger." said the twins and Amy smiled. "We are Fred and Gorge the most awesome Weasley twins."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Hermione and Amy waved. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Wow! How big is it?" asked Jen.

"Really big! Enough to kill Ginny with a glance." said one of the boys. "See you later, then." "Bye," said Amy, Hermione and Jen. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

The 3 began to share about their families.

Jen came from a family of 9 with 7 children altogether. 2 were already out of school. Jen was the 6th and the first Weasley girl in the family for generations and she was treated as somewhat special. Being constantly surrounded by males made her tough but also meant she was well protected. She and Ginny were the only girls and they were very close. Jen's family wasn't well up and with 6 children left to support, it was hard to get anything new let alone go by and a tight squeeze. Her clothes looked to be second hand. Amy could relate with her because she too had to wear old clothes.

Hermione was muggle born and an only child. Her parents were dentists and they seemed to be quite well up. She was very excited to be going to Hogwarts and she had already read a number of books for background studying.

"I heard you went to live with muggles. What were they like?" Jen asked.

Amy was quiet. "Um, not so nice. My relatives I mean." said Amy in a voice that showed she really didn't want to talk about it.

"So what do 2 girls do with 5 brothers?" asked Hermione to Jen diverting attention making Amy grateful.

"Well, I love to play quidditch with my brothers!"

"Quidditch?" said Amy in confusion.

"It's a sport played on broomsticks with 7 players on each team and 3 balls. there is 2 beaters, 2 chasers, 1 seeker and 1 keeper and chasers use a quaffle, beaters use bludger and seeker uses a snitch." said Hermione quickly in one breath. there was silence as both Amy and Jen looked at her eyes wide. "I read about it." she said with a blush.

"You read about everything didn't you?" said Jen in surprise and Hermione turned as red as Jen's hair.

"Well reading is not the same as watching and even more playing. It is awesome. This is my favorite quidditch team. The Hollyhead Harpies. It's an all girls team. At home we always had matches with my brothers. The boys at first didn't want me and Ginny to play but when they discovered us stealing their brooms to practice, they allowed us in the games."

"So how is quidditch played?" Amy asked again and Jen took over explaining the game. It was clear she loved the sport.

"It sounds really dangerous." said Hermione with a frown.

"Most fractures that take like months to heal take only a few weeks with magic." said Jen.

"My dad played quidditch. I read in his journals. He was a chaser. It does sound exciting. I would like to try it." said Amy and Jen beamed at her.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Amy who had a really sweet tooth leapt to her feet, but Jen's ears went pink and she muttered that she'd brought sandwiches. Hermione said they were not good for her teeth. Amy went out into the corridor.

"Um, do you take the card? I am afraid I don't have loose coins?" asked Amy embarrassed.

"Of course dear. I have a swipe right here." Amy sighed in relief. She was going to keep coins just in case. The woman's eyes widened at the gold trust card. Only the richest had the gold cards. She took every type of sweet on the trolley and some water and juice and some pies too and paid.

"Thank you." said Amy and she returned in.

Jen stared as Amy brought all the food back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?" said jen eyeing the candy.

"Starving," said Amy. "Come on. The lady said they are charmed to prevent tooth decay." said Amy eager to share with what she deemed her first friends and Hermione tentatively took a chocolate. With dentists as parents, she rarely got to eat sweets and chocolates and if she did, they were sugar free…

Amy took some snacks and gave to Kira who hooted in appreciation before she took a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Jen took out a rat. Hermione's eyes widened. "What are you doing with that!" she cried.

"You are not afraid of rats are you? He is my pet rat. I got him from Percy. He got a new owl for being a prefect. His name is Scabbers. He doesn't do much except eat and sleep."

"Just make sure he stays away. I am kind of squeamish around them." "Sure."

"What are these?" Amy asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really _frogs, are they?"

"No," said Jen. "They have one good jump in them and they have cards in them of famous witches and wizards. I have a whole collection of them."

Amy took one and unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So _this _is Dumbledore!" said Amy. He was the man who had left her in misery and she didn't know yet how to feel about that. "Yep. The most awesome wizard ever…after Merlin of course." said Jen. Amy turned over her card and read:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for her defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and her work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

Amy turned the card back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "You could start collecting the cards too. It's fun." said Jen and Amy nodded and began tearing the cards. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Jen warned. "When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor like orange, banana, cherry the ordinary ones and then spinach, liver and tripe too." "Eeww!"

"Why would they do that?" asked Hermione aghast. Eating wax didn't seem like a good idea at all.

"For fun I guess. There is even ear wax. That's why I am not too fond of them. George swore he had a booger-flavored one once. I bet he was lying." Jen said.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Amy got toast, coconut, baked bean, banana, strawberry, mint, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and lemon. She already felt full. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Amy had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad?" When they shook their heads, he nearly cried, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up. Don't worry," said Amy.

"Yes," said the boy miserably.

"Well, if you see him . . ." the boy said.

"Wait. Let me help you to look." said Hermione. "I will be right back." Said Hermione and she left with the boy. She returned a while later. they had not found the elusive toad.

"Have you practiced any spells?" asked Amy.

"I have and they have all worked for me." said Hermione but Jen blushed and muttered she hadn't.

"Well let's practice some then." suggested Hermione and they took out their wands. They did spells and it became clear Hermione was a genius and she knew a lot of spells.

"You will probably be a Ravenclaw." said Amy to Hermione. Hermione blushed.

"You think so? I want to be a Gryffindor though. Albus Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and he is a great wizard." gushed Hermione.

"Then we will be together. My family has all bee in Gryffindor so I cant see myself anywhere else. Amy will probably be a Gryffindor too I mean she killed 'you know who' when she was a baby. You cant be any braver than that!" said Jen and Amy blushed shrgging.

"You are the first girl in generations aren't you? Maybe you will break that trend too." said Amy.

"I sure hope not but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. Imagine me in Slytherin! I might just leave school for good!" Jen said.

"That's the House You-Know-Who was in?" asked Amy

"Yeah," said Jen.

"I hope to be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor too. My parents were in Gryffindor." said Amy.

"So are there other schools beside Hogwarts? Professor McGonagall hinted so." Asked Amy.

"Yes. There are 2 in England, Elton which is in London and Alces in Norfolk. There is 2 in Wales and 1 in Ireland." Said Hermione. Of course she knew about that as well.

"Wow, so how come you receive letters from Hogwarts alone? How do you choose?" asked Amy.

"Not exactly. I got a pamphlet telling me of the schools and their curriculum, school fees and stuff. Hogwarts was the best of them all but also the most expensive followed by Elton. I chose to come here." said Hermione.

"I didn't get that." said Amy frowning. None of them knew why she didn't.

"So what do we do after Hogwarts?" Amy asked interested in the careers after Hogwarts.

"Well there is Merlin University the only University in Britain but the best in Europe. You get to study stuff like law, healing, business, Nature etc but you need to have really good grades to go there. I want to go there. Then there are small colleges and apprenticeship. Charlie's in Romania studying dragons under a selected apprenticeship, and Bill's a curse breaker for Gringotts and he is under apprenticeship as well." explained Jen.

"That sounds just like the non magical world." said Amy.

"Oh, did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet. _Someone tried to rob a high security vault." said Jen excited to share some news with them. Amy stared surprised.

"Really? What happened to them?" asked Hermione. Who would be as stupid as trying to rob Gringotts?

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. Dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." There was silence as they were all in thought.

"What other sports do wizards have beside quidditch?" asked Amy wanting to know everything she could. At that Jen began explaining about chess, gobstones, dueling, flying horse racing etc. Since she loved quidditch it ended being more about quidditch.

As they talked, the compartment door slid open yet again. Three boys entered. One boy was pale with platinum blonde hair, pale grey eyes and pale skin. The other boys were tall and fat and looked more like the pale boy's bodyguards. The boy was looking at Amy with interest.

"They're saying all down the train that Amaryllis Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" said the boy clearly the spokesman.

"Yes," said Amy not liking this boy one bit.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy dismissively at the 2 fat boys. "And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Jen gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at her.

"Think my name's funny? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." he looked at Jen with disgust making Amy boil inside. The boy then turned to Hermione.

"Ah and who are you?"

"Hermione Granger." Said Hermione in a matter of fact way.

"Granger? Definitely not a pureblood." said Draco in disgust his eyes leveled at Hermione.

"My parents are muggles." said Hermione proudly.

"I thought so. Letting in muggle borns in… What an outrage…but then again if they are letting in Weasley…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" said Jennifer flashing in anger. "Or what freckles?" said Draco. Jen blushed as the 2 fat goons laughed.

"So let's see, a pauper and a mudblood… You could do better Potter. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand to shake Amy's, but Amy didn't take it. She would not insult her new friends.

"I don't need arrogant stuck ups like you to tell me what to do Malfoy. I can make my own decisions. Just so you know, the Potters are way higher than the Malfoys in hierarchy and I don't even recognize the name Crabbe or Goyle so don't go starting wars you can't finish. Now leave." she said coolly.

Draco Malfoy's cheeks had a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. Same goes for all of you. You hang around with riffraff like these, and it'll rub off on you."

"I think I would like them to rub on me and not someone like you. I might stink." she said and this time Draco turned red and scowled. "You will regret this."

"Never." said Amy and they turned to leave.

"I hate him." said Amy slumping on her seat.

"Have you met?" asked Jen.

"No. I just don't like him."

"Who is he?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy. The Malfoys are dark families that supported you know who. They lied to their teeth saying they were forced when you know who fell. No one believes it." explained Jen then said, "Thanks for standing up for us Amy."

"Of course. You are my friends." said Amy and both Hermione and Jen beamed.

Minutes later a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. The 3 girls changed into their uniforms.

Jen's was a little faded but fit well. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

Amy shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Amy heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Amy?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Amy nodded smiling brightly. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Amy thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Amy, Jen, Hermione and Neville shared a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then — FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. It was so beautiful. They soon got to a large door where Hagrid knocked.

_**There it is. Next chapter is the sorting and feast. Hope you enjoyed meeting Jennifer.**_

_**Jen is talkative, lively but like Ron has her insecurities about herself and her poor family. She is the first girl in the family so she is bolstered by that. Her hang-ups will be different from Ron's. **_

_**Review and tell me what you think. **_


	5. sorting, feast and talk with Dumbledore

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Here is chapter 5, the sorting, feast and Dumbledore and Amy have a talk. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**THE SORTING**_

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. It was professor McGonagall. Amy was sure she saw a faint smile on the severe looking professor when she looked at her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said pulling the door wide.

Amy was awed at the vastness of the place. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Amy could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours but that doesn't mean you should not socialize with those in other houses. Their traits can help you and benefit you. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear.

Amy nervously tried to neaten herself. She felt so excited to be here yet nervous as well. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Amy asked Jen. She had never came across it when she read her books and it hadn't crossed her mind to ask her parents either though she had a feeling they wouldn't tell her.

"I don't know. Mum and dad or anyone else won't say."

"In Hogwarts a history it's not said as well." said Hermione who looked pale with nervousness. She began to recite all the spells she had read under her breath and Amy was stunned by how much Hermione knew. She was like an encyclopedia.

Amy looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much each in their own thoughts on what was to come.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Amy got into line behind Jen with Hermione beside her and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Amy watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. For a few seconds, there was complete silence as everyone watched the hat. Then the hat twitched. Amy watched in surprise as a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"So we just have to wear that hat! Some mystery." whispered Jen to Amy and Amy stifled a giggle.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Amy saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Amy could see the Weasley twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. She cringed when she saw the group. They looked scary... She was feeling nervous now as she waited. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, the hat shouted out the House at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Jen in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Amy smiled and wished her well as she went. She dashed to the stool and wore the hat eagerly. The hat didn't take long before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Amy and Jen clapped and cheered for her as she dashed to the Gryffindor table a grin on her face. Amy had thought Hermione would be Ravenclaw for sure.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville went to the table with the hat before he jogged back returning it amidst laughter. Amy frowned slightly knowing how it felt to be laughed at but she was curios. Neville didn't seem like the brave type did he?

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends with a smug look on his face. Amy shook her head at his arrogance.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" . . . , "Nott" . . . , "Parkinson" . . . , then a pair of identical twin girls, "Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Parvati" who sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor . . . , then "Perks, Sally-Anne" . . . , and then, at last —

"Potter, Amaryllis!" As Amy stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter, _did she say?" "_The _Amaryllis Potter?"

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes. The last thing Amy saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "I have never seen anyone quite like you before. This is Difficult. Very difficult. You are a very gifted witch…very powerful, Plenty of courage, I see and intelligent too. So where shall I put you?"

Amy gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin,_ _not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "You wouldn't fit in Slytherin. You would fit in well in Ravenclaw but your courage and bravery exceeds all so better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Amy was so happy. She took of the hat and nearly ran to the table as the Gryffindor who gave her a standing ovation with the Weasley twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

She was greeted by her house mates with Percy, Jen's brother rising to give her a handshake and noticed her plain black school uniform now had the Gryffindor crest and colors. She sat next to a beaming Hermione.

"I am glad we are in the same house." said Hermione.

"Me too." said Amy happily.

She turned to the staff table where she saw Dumbledore with a smile on his face looking at her. He looked gentle and nice like what a grandfather would be like but she knew best ever to judge a book by its cover. Her face became emotionless and she looked away. She turned back to the sorting.

After some time it was, "Weasley Jennifer!" Jen walked looking so pale and green Amy was scared she was going to faint. The hat took some time then said, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was cheering as Jen came and slumped next to Amy happily and greeted her brothers and the other Gryffindors.

Amy watched the rest of the sorting which ended with a dark skinned boy named Blaise Zabini who made Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Amy looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The candy seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Amy didn't know whether to laugh or not.

_**THE FEAST**_

Amy's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Amy put some food on her plate and began to eat. It was all so delicious. She ate slowly hoping to get more in her stomach. The food was really nice and there was small chatter as people concentrated more on the good food. The Gryffindor ghost joined them. his name was Sir Nicholas though he was nicknamed Nearly Headless Nick. Apparently someone didn't do a good job in beheading him. It was kind of gruesome.

A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding. . .

As Amy helped herself to a small portion of ice cream with strawberries, the talk turned to their families and she got to know her fellow Gryffindors.

There was Seamus Finnigan a short sandy haired boy who was a half blood but raised as a muggle, Dean Thomas a dark skinned tall boy who was a muggleborn, Lavender Brown a pretty girl with blonde curly hair who was a who was muggle born and Parvati Patil a beautiful dark skinned pure blood Indian who had an identical twin in Ravenclaw.

"What about you Neville?" asked Amy.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"But he could have killed you!" said Lavender aghast.

"Most magical families are scared of having squibs especially pure bloods." explained an older girl named Hope who had been listening in.

"What's a squib?" asked Dean.

"A person born of magical parents but has no magic themselves." said Jen. Everyone was interested in Amy but she diverted the attention from herself only telling them what they already knew, that she was raised by muggles.

On Amy's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons. Hermione really seemed to like school and Amy wondered why she had been sorted in Gryffindor. Amy thought maybe she had asked the hat to be placed here like she had done. Amy however was glad though to be in the same house with her first friend.

She looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Amy looked at Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. As she looked at him, it happened very suddenly. The man looked straight into Amy's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot in her head...

"Ouch!" Amy clapped a hand to her head. He remained looking at her making her uncomfortable.

"What is it?" asked Percy and she saw Jen and Hermione looking at her with concern.

"N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Amy had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like her at all.

"Percy, who is that teacher beside professor Quirell?" "That's Snape head of Slytherin house." Amy nodded. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Amy didn't know whether to laugh. "He's not serious is he?" she muttered to Percy. "Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. After the school song, they left the hall.

_**DORMS **_

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy and Eleanor the 5th year prefects through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Amy's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food.

She was too sleepy even to notice anything. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Amy was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up — and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." whispered Amy and the others nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." said Jen.

Amy, Hermione and Jen followed Eleanor who led the girls to their dormitories which were taken from the stairs on their right side.

"Your name will be on the dorm you shall be sleeping for the next 5 years. Since you are only 5, you will share the dorm."

"Why 5 years?" asked Parvati.

"6th and 7th years don't share."

"Awesome!" said Jen.

"Tomorrow morning our head of house professor McGonagall will address you all at 7. Good night all and if you need anything, ask any prefect. They will help you."

Inside the dorm there were 5 areas each with its own personal space. On each area, there was a four poster bed with side drawers, a closet, a study table and a window. It was nice and cozy. Their trunks had already been brought up.

Amy found her bed farthest from the door. "Kira!" said Amy rushing to her owl. Kira flew to her shoulder, perked her affectionately and after receiving some caresses and oohs from Parvati and Lavender she flew out for her night hunt.

On her bed were 2 school track suits. Amy held them. They were black with 2 red stripes with the Hogwarts crest and 3 t-shirts which were white with a red collar and school badge and GRYFFINDOR at the back. They were really nice and fit perfectly. She stored them away and got on her bed. It was so comfy!

"I am going to love this place." said Amy and Hermione and Jen agreed with her. they began unpacking their stuff with Parvati and Lavender comparing clothes giggling.

_**TALK WITH DUMBLEDORE**_

At that moment, the door opened and there was the head girl a pretty blonde named Alex in the doorway. "Hello girls. How do you like it here?"

"It's so beautiful!" gushed Jen.

"That it is. Amy, can I see you." Amy was puzzled but she went out all the same.

"The headmaster requests to see you."

"Now?" said Amy surprised and wondering what was wrong.

"Yes."

"Um, ok." said Amy. She followed Alex to the headmaster's office. They came to a gargoyle and Alex said, "Lemon drop." and the gargoyle sprang aside.

"Go on."

"Thanks Alex." said Amy and she stepped onto the spiraling steps. When she came to the top, there was a large oak door with a brass knocker. Amy knocked and there was a "Come in."

She opened the door and went inside. It was a beautiful circular room with portraits of men and women some who were looking at her with interest and others dozing off. There were some interesting objects that Amy longed to investigate. She saw Professor Dumbledore and a very beautiful bird that was red and gold.

"Aah, Miss Potter. Please take a sit." Amy sat down in the large comfy seat. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir." she said politely and Dumbledore nodded. The bird flew to her and perched on her and trilled and Amy smiled at it caressing it and it looked at her with its black eyes.

"His name is Fawkes." said Dumbledore and Amy nodded. "Hello Fawkes… He is handsome…" said Amy with a slight blush and Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore had been unnerved at the emotionless expression Amy had had when she had looked at him during the sorting. He knew from what Minerva had told him that the girl might have been abused but they didn't know to what extend and that she knew who had left her there.

"How has been your stay with your aunt and uncle?" asked Dumbledore.

"It has been fine sir." said Amy stroking Fawkes.

"Professor McGonagall informed me about your conversations when she took you to Diagon Alley." Amy remained silent and expressionless. "I wish to apologize."

"Why?" asked Amy looking at him for the first time. "Why did you leave me there outside alone in the cold? You all say you knew my parents and you were close to them but yet you did that. You didn't even knock and tell them yourself. You didn't give them a chance to refuse. Why?"

"When your mother died, she invoked ancient magic which protected you from the killing curse. Her sacrifice made you invincible to dark magic. It is a very strong protection that I felt you needed when you were growing up and to be able to invoke it into protective wards it needed a blood relative from your mother's side hence your mother's sister."

Amy was skeptical at first then said, "Couldn't you explain all that to her face rather than in a letter?"

"I believe that was an error on my account. I apologize."

Amy sighed then said, "Why did no one ever come to check on me? I always hoped there was someone who knew me who would come for me."

Dumbledore felt a pang at that. He knew he had not done well by this young girl. At the time, it had been a good idea. "It's because of your protection. We couldn't risk anyone knowing where you were in case the information got into wrong hands. We couldn't come to see you. However I got reports about you from Mrs Figg."

"You know Mrs Figg?"

"Yes. I apologize Amaryllis. I did not do enough but I hope you will give me a chance to rectify that."

Amy nodded though she was not satisfied. "So this Voldemort, is he dead?"

"No. I believe he is not and he might return which is why you had to stay with your aunt and uncle and also why I am going to train you myself."

"You will train me?" asked Amy surprised.

"Yes. You need to learn to protect yourself and I will help you with that. We will meet here every Friday night." "Yes sir." she said before she rose.

"Bye Fawkes. Thank you professor."

Amy went back to her dorm and she found everyone already asleep. She got dressed in her pj and got into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**There it is. So Dumbledore apologized and promised to train Amy… **_

_**I know there are 2 girls in Gryffindor Sally Anne and Fay if I am not mistaken. Sally Anne in this story is a Hufflepuff and Fay Dunbar will come next year as Ginny's best friend. In the Gryffindor girls dorm, there is Amaryllis, Jennifer, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender. The boys are Neville, Dean, Seamus and an OC called Steven. **_

_**I hope you all liked it. Review with ideas and suggestions!**_


	6. lessons, hagrid and prophecies

_**Chapter 6**_

Amy woke up really early and went to take a bath. She was just too excited to sleep. After getting dressed she sat on her bed and began reading. Hermione was next to awake but when it came to Jen, she was the last up and they had to practically drag her from bed. the 3 girls were soon ready.

At 7 all the first years went to assemble in the common room where Professor McGonagall stood with 6 prefects behind her 2 each from fifth year to seventh year.

"Good morning to you first years and welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall and I am your head of house. I expect each one of you to make Gryffindor proud and excel to the best of your abilities. I know we value bravery and courage most but please do think before you act. Right now, each and every one of you is now part of the Gryffindor family and that means supporting and helping each other. Bullying will not be tolerated and anyone who bullies another will face detention or even suspension. If anyone has a problem, consult these 6 prefects or come to Me." said Professor McGonagall.

"You will each receive a mandatory check up in the hospital wing by the end of the week. Now, each of you will choose an elective or 2 for their schedule. We offer Housekeeping, Art, Music, Cookery, Wizard Customs and Gardening. Now I shall call your name and get your schedule and tell me the elective you have chosen for the next 2 years." They were called and when it was her turn, Amy chose Art and Wizard Customs while Hermione and Jen chose cookery and wizard customs.

They were given their timetables. They were going to be taking Charms, Arithmancy (_I know it's a 3__rd__ year elective but really a school without Math as a core subject?_) , Potions, Defense against the dark arts, History of magic, Transfigurations, Herbology and Flying which meant there were 7 core subjects.

"Well I guess we should go get our books and go for breakfast." said Jen.

Soon the 3 of them were making their way down the corridors to the great hall for breakfast. That was when the circus started.

"There, look." "Where?" "The pretty girl with black hair… Yes…the one between the tall red head and the bushy haired…" "That small girl." "Did you see her face?" "Did you see her scar?" "She is pretty…"

Whispers followed Amy from the moment she left her dormitory. People lining up outside the great hall and corridors stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring.

"I swear if someone so much as looks my way, I will hex them!" said Amy annoyed. Her friends looked at her sympathetically.

As they ate and discussed lessons with their house mates, Malfoy came up to her. "Bet you loved that huh Potter. Getting all the attention." he said his pale eyes flashing.

"What? Are you Jealous? Oh yah, You thought people would want to look at Prince Malfoy who spends an hour on the mirror putting gel in his hair like a girl and thinks he is above everyone else because he is a what is it called? Yeah… a pureblood. Sorry to disappoint." said Amy softly and calmly and Malfoy turned red in the face while the people around them laughed.

"I don't care about the fame or how people look at your forehead scar face."

"Aah so that is why you and your little sidekicks are here Malfoy? Here to beg to be my friend just like yesterday in the train is it? The answer is still no." Amy didn't know where her cheek was coming from. Something had changed in her when she realized she had had a family that loved and she wasn't the freak the Dusleys had said she was.

"I did not beg to be your friend!" screamed a red faced Malfoy. "Malfoys don't beg half bloods like you."

"Yet you are here again at the Gryffindor table uninvited. Got no one to invite to your little group? Go back to your table and be a good little boy and eat. I don't want to be your friend."

Unable to find a retort, Malfoy huffed and left to go. He didn't go far before he tripped and fell. "Why you! This is your fault Potter!" he screeched his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"Really Malfoy? You are going to blame me for you sloppy footwork? Didn't you learn about grace when you were in etiquette class?" said Amy and there was laughter again. The boy left.

"That was bloody wicked!" said Jen and Hermione said, "Language Jennifer!" Amy grinned at her friends. Owl post came and Jen got some snacks from home. The daily prophet also arrived and Amy sighed frustrated when she saw the headline '**AMARYLLIS POTTER AT HOGWARTS**'.

"Seriously don't they have more things to write about? I don't need this."

_**CLASSES**_

_Transfigurations_

Professor McGonagall's class was very much fun. Amy had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross but she had seen her softer side when they had gone to Diagon Alley so she wasn't that much intimidated. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.

They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. Professor McGonagall then called out the register and they began the lesson.

They took down a lot of complicated notes then they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Amy looked at her notes. She couldn't even understand where it was all going. She never thought magic would be this complicated.

"I can't even understand this." whined Jen. "You are not alone." said Amy. "We aren't supposed to get it right the first time but just try. The trick is to visualize correctly then do the movement." said Hermione encouragingly.

"Watch." Hermione said waving her wand in using the instructions and the spell and visualized the matchstick and when she looked at it, it was silver and shiny and a perfect needle.

"Wow!" said Seamus as he looked at it.

By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had the perfect needle. Amy's was silver but still blunt. Jen's was still a wooden match though it was pointy.

"Well done Miss Granger and 10 points to Gryffindor for such a perfect needle and 5 more for helping others. Those of you who made a difference to their match you have each earned a point for your work." Professor McGonagall said.

"Miss Potter, a moment please." said McGonagall after dismissing them.

Amy told Hermione and Jen she would catch up with them and she went to McGonagall's desk wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Don't be nervous. How has been your first days?" asked McGonagall. "It was ok. Hermione and Jennifer are great." said Amy. "Good. You really remind me of your mother and your father. You are so much like them. My door is always open if you need anything." "Thank you professor."

_Potions_

"What have we today?" asked Jen taking a bite on her egg sandwich.

"Potions with the Slytherins," said Hermione who now knew the timetable by heart.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them." said Jen making a face.

"That's not fair! Teachers aren't supposed to show favoritism." said Hermione incensed by the thought of teachers showing favoritism.

"Well they do at times." said Jen and Hermione frowned.

Amy was unnerved. Every time Professor Snape stared at her his eyes were full of hate. She wondered why he hated her. They had never met before.

"I don't like him." said Jen. "He is scary."

"You can say that again." said Amy.

"Wish Professor McGonagall favored us," moaned Jen.

"That won't be ethical Jennifer." said Hermione sternly .

"Just saying." said Jen shrugging.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Amy's name glaring at her. "Ah, _yes,_" he said softly, "Amaryllis Potter. Our new — _celebrity._" Amy just looked at him saying nothing.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Hermione was paying close attention but Amy and Jen exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. He sounded like he was in love with his cauldrons…

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death sir," said Amy instantly glad she had read her potions book. Of all her books, she had been fascinated by potions especially after discovering it was her mother's favorite subject too. She had even tried some potions back in Potter manor.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons., sir." Amy said.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" she said.

Snape looked at her and had a look she couldn't decipher before he said, "3 points from Gryffindor for being a know it all Potter." Everyone looked stunned at the unfairness. Had she got the answers wrong, he would have taken points too.

Things didn't improve for Amy and the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils.

Amy was paired with Jen while Hermione was with Neville. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost every Gryffindor and praising the Slytherins mainly Draco Malfoy.

There was silence till someone said, "Neville no wait!" but too late. Neville added some ingredient and his cauldron blew up. Snape being Snape blamed Amy for not watching him taking off points and told Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing.

Amy was enraged but she didn't say anything. She and Jen finished their potion and it was perfect. She saw Snape make a face at it and she just shrugged it off. As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon almost an hour later, Amy's mind was racing and her spirits were low.

"Ugh he is such an insufferable git. What a nerve." said Jen in anger. "3 points for not watching Neville! Seriously!"

"Why does he hate you so much?" asked Hermione.

"He doesn't hate her. He hates anyone not Slytherin. Fred and Gorge said so." said Jen.

"That too." said Amy. "Come on. Let's go and see Neville." She said wanting to forget about Snape and they all went to the hospital wing and found Neville still there being treated for some burns.

_Arithmancy_

Professor Vector taught the subject. She was really nice. She was young but was able to earn the respect of the students. Arithmancy was like Math in the muggle world (_**I know in the books Arithmancy was said to be a study of magical properties used to predict the future but for first and second year, it will be basic math then it will move to the magical side 3**__**rd**__** year**_)

_**HAGRID**_

On Friday as they were having breakfast, Kira flew with a note on her leg. Amy patted her when she lanced and while Kira ate some bacon and water from her plate, Amy read the note. The note said, in a very untidy scrawl:

**Dear Amy,**

**I know you get afternoons off so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. You can bring your new friends with you. Send me an answer back with that owl.**

**Hagrid**

Amy showed her friends who agreed to come with her. Amy borrowed Hermione's pen, wrote **Yes, please, see you later**on the back of the note, and sent Kira off again. They went to classes.

At 3 thirty the group of 3 made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Amy knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang — _back._" Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "_Back, _Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Jen and started licking her ears making Hermione and Amy giggle and Jen to glower at them. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Amy it is good you came here." said Hagrid happily.

"Wouldn't miss it Hagrid."

"Who is that with you?"

"These are my friends Jennifer Weasley and Hermione Granger. We are in Gryffindor." Amy told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Hello Hermione. Muggle born are you?"

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Hagrid. Sir's too formal." then he turned to Jen. "Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Jen giggled. "They are fun like that."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the 3 girls pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Amy's knee and drooled all over her robes causing the others to laugh and tease her and for Amy to look reproachful at the dog though her eyes held no malice.

Hagrid asked after their classes and how they were liking the school then he turned to Jen and said, "How's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot — great with animals."

While Jen told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons with Hermione listening in with interest (that girl will never pass an opportunity to learn something new), Amy looked around the cabin. It was warm and inviting only everything was twice in size. Then she saw a daily prophet cutting across the room. Interest perked up and she rose to get it looking back to see Hagrid talking intently to Jen. She picked up the piece of paper and read:

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon**.

Amy remembered Jen telling her on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Jen hadn't mentioned the date. It was the day she had gone to Diagon Alley. The day she met Hagrid who had gone to collect the 'you know what!'

Could it be the same thing that was going to be stolen? Why then would Hagrid have this paper cutting if it wasn't the 'you know what'? She decided to ask him.

"Hagrid!" said Amy, "This talks about the break in. It happened the day I was in Diagon Alley and I met you at the bank." Hagrid averted his gaze a sure sign she had hit spot on. He knew something.

"Do you know about this Hagrid? About the break in? Is this about the 'you know what?'"

Hagrid nearly fell from his chair when she said it and he said in a rather high voice, "Of course not. This has nothing to do with anything. Don't ask me anything!" said Hagrid. Amy looked at Jen and Hermione who both shrugged. Amy sighed and let it go but she was definitely going to research this.

Amy decided to cut him some slack but she will research on it.

As the 4 walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Amy thought that none of the lessons she'd had so far had given her as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Dinner was pensive as Amy thought about Hagrid though she tried to push it out of her mind.

_**Lessons with Professor Dumbledore**_

After dinner, Amy told Jen and Hermione she was needed by the headmaster and was soon knocking on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in." Amy entered and saw the old professor sitting behind his desk. "Please sit." "Thank you sir." Amy sat down.

"How have been your lessons and stay here?"

"Both have been ok. Lessons are fine except Professor Binns."

"Aah of course. He does have the ability to lull people to sleep." Amy giggled at that.

"Ok before we begin this lesson, I would like for you to tell me what you know about your past." Amy was puzzled but then she decided to go ahead and tell the professor what she had been told.

Dumbledore nodded. "When you were born a prophecy was made."

"A prophecy? There are prophecies?"

"Yes. Seers make prophecies all the time. They are recorded by the ministry. I had decided to wait until you were older to tell you about this but I realized it may not be a good idea. You need to know the reason behind the training." Amy nodded in agreement and interest.

"On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. You shall visit it in your 3rd year. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all."

"There is a divination class here?" said Amy in surprise.

"Yes. Of course but it is available at 3rd year as an elective. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Amy to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch, and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the object upon it.

"What is that sir?" asked Amy.

"This is a pensieve. It is used to store memories or to view them."

"Sir, if you put memories in there, are they removed from your mind?" asked Amy.

"No. Not at all. They are merely pushed back into the subconscious so they won't be at the forefront. It helps clear the mind." Amy nodded.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand, and deposited them in the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip. A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when the woman spoke, it was harsh, hoarse tones.

"**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK THE ONE AS HIS EQUAL, BUT THE ONE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. . .** ."

The slowly revolving the woman sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Amy nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Amy said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought. "It means I am destined to defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore nodded. "So how did my parents know it meant me?"

"I told them. You were born towards the end of the seventh month, your parents fought against Voldemort and they had been targeted before and escaped three times. Only 2 babies matched that and it was you and Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes. He was born on the 30th. For some reason, Voldemort targeted you."

"So he marked me with this scar and I am to defeat him."

"Yes."

Amy was quiet then said, "Professor, my parents said they were in hiding. How were they discovered?"

"Someone they trusted betrayed them. You see now why I need to train you to the best of your abilities and why I need you to keep this a secret. One day, you shall face Voldemort and when that day comes, I want you to be prepared. I have already planned a training schedule for you."

Amy nodded grateful for the help.

"And I ask you not to inform anyone of the prophecy. We do not want it to fall in wrong hands not even your friends. Like your power wizards have a way of reading minds."

"So it means Voldemort is still out there right?"

"Yes. He is weak but he is still out there."

"Thank you professor."

"Whatever for?"

"For telling me this. I am not ready to know who betrayed my parents but you filled some of the gaps. I saw and talked to my parents' portraits in Potter manor."

"Of course. They had portraits made during the war just in case."

"Professor, before we begin I have something to tell you. I… I…I can talk to snakes. I don't know where that came from. I can't talk to any other animal though."

"You can speak to snakes?"

"Yes."

"Aah, you are a psalmouth. How curious."

"It has a name?"

"Yes. A psalmouth."

"What is curious sir?" asked Amy reminded of the day she got her wand. Seems the word curious suited her really well.

"Voldemort was a psalmouth himself. He is a descended of Slytherin who was a psalmouth. He might have passed that gift unintentionally that Halloween since you are Gryffindor's descendent." Amy nodded.

"I need you to read this book in your spare time. it will help you understand magic and then we will work from there on Friday. I am also going to teach you occlumency which is the art of shielding one's mind from being read."

"Yes sir. Bye Fawkes."

That night Amy lay awake thinking about the prophecy. She was glad she knew though she was now scared. She was going to fight him one day. She was going to fight the worst dark Lord in History. That was bad.

_**There it is. Dumbledore was honest to Amy and told her the prophecy and is going to be trained. I have read a lot of storied where Dumbledore is bashed for not telling and training Harry so I decided on a story where he indeed told the truth and trained. **_

_**hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you thought.**_


	7. quidditch practices

_**Chapter 7 **_

The days that followed, Amy concentrated on school. bit by bit, the excitement of seeing her in the halls died down and she was grateful. She went about her classes, hung out with her Gryffindor house mates but mostly Jen and Hermione.

She also joined _**StudentRoom**_ the school social site where each student had a profile page. There were also different club pages and chat rooms and where you could meet new people from the school that you didn't know, enter some competitions be it academic or just play like chess and find class assignments and projects from teachers. She absolutely loved it and only hated the fact that as soon as she joined, she was bombarded by messages and friendship requests.

On the 11th she went for her hospital checkup. Just as she suspected, she was malnourished and small for her age. Even food cooked by Franny couldn't have changed that. She was given nutrition potions that would help her build muscle. She would have to take the nasty potions every morning and evening.

**xxx**

"_Seeker_?" Jen said her mouth agape. It was dinnertime. Amy had just finished telling Jen and Hermione what had happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall.

You see they had their first quidditch match that day and it was eventful. Of course it had to be since they were sharing the class with Slytherin! Amy's broom had shot up to her hand at first try much to Hermione's frustration who couldn't make hers respond. Hermione had almost resorted to shouting at her broom! Then before the whistle was even blown for them to start flying, Neville had shot up in the air. It had been really scary and he fell managing to break his arm and lose his remembrall in the process. A remembrall is a ball that turns red if you have forgotten something and Neville's gran had sent it to him. The only downside of it, it didn't tell you what you have forgotten and Neville…well he was very forgetful.

Malfoy being the jerk he was, took the remembrall, flew up to hide it up either on the roof or in the trees. Unable to take that lying down (ok and Malfoy had baited her), Amy had flown after him amazed and proud she could fly without being taught. It felt so natural and exhilarating. Malfoy realizing she could fly and was coming for him and like the coward he was, he had thrown the remembrall but she had managed to catch it just before landing which led her to be where she was. McGonagall had seen her and instead of being expelled like she had thought, she was made seeker.

"You are a seeker!" said Jen in awe her fork in midair.

"Shhh! It's supposed to be a secret. No one knows." said Amy hurriedly.

"I cannot believe you were awarded for breaking the rules!" Hermione whispered sternly her distaste clearly showing on her face.

"But first years never make the team!" said Jen ignoring Hermione's comment earning herself a glare from Hermione.

"And I still can't believe you did that! You could have been hurt! How dare you scare me like that! I should not talk to you." said Hermione.

"I said I'm sorry Hermione. I just…I just had to do it. Would you have liked it if Neville had lost his remembrall?" said Amy trying to placate the brunette.

"Ugh. You could have been expelled!" said Hermione.

"Oh lighten up Hermione. She wasn't and we should celebrate. I mean I would love to be on the team! It's awesome!" said Jen and Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated.

Amy grinned fascinated by her 2 friends. One was a stringer for rules and scary intelligent with a thirst for knowledge. The other was laid back, loved adventures and didn't mind breaking rules. It always amused her at their different responses to things. Hermione was more mature than her and Jen that was for sure and she was also the logical one.

Before she could comment, an unwelcome visitor arrived. "Having your last meal Potter?" came Malfoy's voice. He had his cronies Crabbe and Goyle with him as usual but this time, Pansy was with him.

"This is getting old." said Jen.

Amy nodded and then turned to the blonde boy. "I see you feel much braver now that you are on the ground with your sidekick and stooges?" said Amy and Draco went pink.

"I can take you anytime. You are just a puny little girl. I want to challenge you to a duel. Pansy will be my second." said Draco.

"Why should I waste my time? I mean it won't be fair for me to duel someone who doesn't know any spells let alone the right end of their wand and really Malfoy, you are supposed to protect your 'girlfriend' not put her in danger…" The Gryffindors especially Fred, Gorge were in tears of laughter. "Just trot back to your table Malfoy. No one wants you here."

"You are just scared." said Malfoy frowning.

"No. I am not scared. Just worried about you Malfoy. You still can't change a match into a needle, you can't do any spells and the only class you are doing well is potions 'only' because Snape favors you. Pansy is even worse so hey, first learn how to do magic then we duel ok?" she added as if talking to a kid and Draco flushed in embarrassment while Pansy glared at her.

"We know magic! We are purebloods and a muggle raised half blood like you can tell us nothing!" said Pansy.

"Growing up with magic doesn't mean you can actually do it. I mean Hermione here can do spells you can't do…Maybe daddy didn't allow his precious Draco near his wand hmm…" taunted Jen. there was even more laughter and Draco and Pancy glared while Crabbe and Goyle tried to look menacing before making their way to the table plotting ways to get them back for the humiliation.

"That was brilliant!" said Fred and Amy grinned. She was done with bullies. Her days of cowering were over and no one was going to mess up her Hogwarts experience especially a Malfoy. Snape was one too many.

"Come on guys. Let's go and see Neville." Said Amy and they left. They found him still in the hospital and they stayed with him till it was close to curfew which was 9 when he was discharged. Neville was surprised when he saw them and was happy when Amy gave him his remembrall.

_**There it is. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	8. new brooms and hermione birthday

CHAPTER 8

The day after she had been elected to be the Gryffindor seeker, Amy received a package that turned out to be a brand new broomstick. A nimbus 2000 to be exact, the fastest and best broom there is! Amy was stunned by such a gift and vowed to use it well. Hermione of course grumbled how she was still being rewarded for breaking rules, Jen gushed over the broom and asked to ride it second after her of course and Malfoy was green with envy. Too bad he had nowhere to report since all the teachers knew she was on the team and getting a broom. She knew she had been shown favoritism like Hermione said but she chose to ignore it and be like Jen. Enjoy the present.

That night she had gone to her first practice with the team captain Oliver Wood a really cute burly 5th year with brown hair, brown eyes and a really cute smile. Ok maybe she did have a crush on her captain but he was really cute… He told her all about quidditch and the rules to it. the team had 7 players in all, 3 chasers who used a quaffle to score in any of the 3 hoops at each side of the stadium, 1 keeper who protected the hoops, 2 beaters who used bludgers which were used to keep the opponents off balance and her the seeker. Her job was to look for the elusive snitch that earned the team 150 points. At school level it usually meant a win.

The school quidditch season lasted till November and then there were inter schools competitions starting in February ending in March. Amy was really looking forward to meeting the other students.

**xxx**

"Professor…" started Amy as she and professor Dumbledore were having their lesson. In the Fridays they had met, Amy could feel herself changing. Meditating was really helping her to be in sync with her body and magic. The only problem was she had nowhere to practice alone.

The dorms with Parvati and Lavender's squealing and she had not told Hermione and Jen what she was up to so it was a non started. The common rooms were always loud with people watching TV or just goofing off and hanging out. Most often she had to stay up late to meditate and it was taking its toll.

"Yes?" said Dumbledore looking at her with his twinkling blue eyes. She was warming up to him now that she knew he had thought he was doing the best for her when he left her with the Dusleys. She could see he truly cared for her.

"Um, is there a private classroom I can use for my practices? It's always loud in the dorms and Jen loves to read and if she finds my books she will want to use them too." said Amy and Dumbledore nodded. "I will see what I can do."

That is how she found herself with her own private quarters. She even had a small portrait, her own password, a small sitting area and practice room. Apparently it was an abandoned office for one of the professors. She loved it!

**Hermione's birthday**

"Jen, I just found out something!" said Amy sitting on Jen's bed. Hermione was in the library for what they didn't know…they didn't even have that much homework yet. All the same, Amy was glad she wasn't there for what she was planning. "Its Hermione's birthday on the 19th!"

"What! So soon?" said Jen.

We have to do something for her!" said Amy. Her birthdays had never been celebrated and she knew how it felt. "Maybe we can get a cake."

"And some food!" said Jen enthusiastically. How Jen was so thin with the amount of food she ate Amy would never know.

"Yeah but where will we get the food?" asked Amy.

They were silent in thought then Jen said, "I know. Fred and Gorge always say they hold parties in the common room and they are the food providers. They could tell us where they get it."

"Think they will agree?" asked Amy.

"They will never pass up a chance to have a party." Said Jen with confidence.

As Jen predicted, Fred and Gorge agreed.

On the 19th they wished a surprised Hermione a happy birthday in the dorm room. Jen and Amy hadn't told Parvati and Lavender about the party fearing the 2 girls would blurt it out.

Kira delivered a present from Hermione's parents. It didn't surprise Amy as Kira had taken to both Jen and Hermione.

The day went normal till in the evening. Amy dragged Hermione to the library on the pretense she needed help with transfiguration and they spent an hour. When she was sure everything was ready, they went back to the dorms where Hermione was surprised by a party with lots of food and a strawberry cake, her favorite.

It was truly a great day. They only slept when professor McGonagall came and chased them away to bed and Hermione couldn't stop gushing. She instantly wrote a letter to her parents telling them about the party.

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_


	9. quidditch matches,3 headed dog and stone

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanks for reading and leaving a fav, follow or review. Enjoy**_

_**Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw 5 October**_

Amy got dressed in blue jeans, the white school golf t-shirt (has a red collar, Gryffindor crest on the left breast and printed Gryffindor at the back), the black school hooded sweater, white sneakers and her hair tied in a pony tail. Together with Hermione and Jen, they made their way to the stadium.

Amy was so excited to see her very first game and Jen was practically skipping. Hermione rolled her eyes at Jen who didn't even notice in her excitement. They stands were already filling up and they found a place. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

"So what team are we going to support?" asked Amy as they settled down.

"It would have been easy if it was Slytherin. Then we would know which to not support…" said Jen.

"Well I heard Ravenclaw are better so we should support Hufflepuff." said Hermione and Jen looked at her aghast.

"Why should we support them if they lose?"

"Well Jennifer, we support them because they need It." said Hermione. Jen looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione ignored Jen and changed the colors of their flags to yellow and black the Hufflepuff colors. Jen huffed and Hermione looked smug. Amy shook her head at the 2.

Lee Jordan began the pre game announcement and then announced the players as they came to the field. The reserve team sat on the benches. Madam Hooch gave instructions, threw the Quaffle and the game began.

Amy was in heaven following everything that was happening. Jen was right. Quidditch was really awesome. The Ravenclaws were good but so were the Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuff scored 6 goals and Ravenclaw scored 5 goals before they caught the snitch ending the game at 200 to 60.

"That was really exciting!" said Amy. "Do you think I could play that that? I think the Ravenclaw seeker is awesome."

"Well in that case you are awesomer!" said Jen and Amy said, "That is not even a word Jen!"

"Well it is good to be creative…" said Jen and Amy giggled.

_**THREE HEADED DOG 10 October**_

Amy was walking alone from class when the stairs changed suddenly. She found herself on an unfamiliar corridor. She realized it was the 3rd floor corridor.

A sense of adventure and mischief filled her and she decided to investigate what it was that was like facing death. She began to walk around peeking at every crook and corner and jumping at every sound. At first there was nothing different about this corridor at all.

Then she saw a door at the end of the corridor. It looked normal enough but it was locked so she used a spell and opened it. When she looked up, her eyes widened in horror and she screamed. There in front of her, growling bearing its teeth, saliva dripping from its mouth was a dog. A huge dog with 3 heads!

Amy turned and dashed out locking the door behind her. She couldn't believe Dumbledore would keep something like that in the school!

"I have to tell you something!" said Amy to Jen and Hermione who were sitting in the common room. They huddled heads together and she told them about the 3 headed dog.

"What would a dangerous dog like that be doing in the castle?" asked Jen aghast.

"It's guarding something. There was a trap door where it was standing." said Amy.

"But still this is a school! Look at what nearly happened to you?"

They were all silent knowing if she hadn't escaped, she would be dead… it was chilling.

"What are you 3 gossiping about?" came a voice and the 3 jumped and found themselves looking at Fred and Gorge. Hurriedly they said, "Nothing…really nothing at all."

"Fred I believe this is worth investigating."

"Right you are dear brother. I think these ickle first years are up to something." said Gorge and the 2 looked at the 3 girls with smirks on their faces.

Xxx

Amy walked into her dorm room after her lesson with professor Dumbledore. it was already after 10 and she was exhausted. She started when she saw Hermione sitting on her bed watching her.

"Hermione…you are still awake…" said Amy her eyes wide.

"I came back from the library and you weren't in. I have noticed you go missing Friday nights." Said Hermione and Amy sighed. She knew she wouldn't have been able to hide this from her friends let alone Hermione. she was the brightest witch of her year for a reason.

"Where do you go every Friday?"

"Listen Hermione, I will tell you and Jen tomorrow. Its nothing bad I promise." Hermione kept looking at her then she nodded satisfied. Amy sighed in elief and went to sleep.

The next day she took Jen and Hermione to her secret hideout, the chambers she got from professor Dumbledore.

"Wow…what is this place?" said Jen looking around.

"They are my private chambers that I was given by professor Dumbledore."

"What for?" asked Jen frowning.

"That is what i am going to tell you." the 3 girls sat down on the couches there. "See I have been leaving the dorms every Friday night…." "You have?" said Jen in confussion. Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated and Amy grinned.

"Yes Jen I have. Every Friday I go and meet professor Dumbledore and he is training me to improve my magic." Hermione and Jen were stunned. "What! Why? Whets wrong with your magic?"

"Relax guys. Nothing is wrong. its just that he wants me to be strong. I am 'the girl who lived' and he feels I will be in more danger than most so I should learn to protect myself." said Amy not telling them about the prophecy. She had promised not to tell anyone.

"Wow! I cant believe you are having private lessons with professor Dumbledore!" said Hermione with a sigh of envy and longing. "Think of all the things he can teach you!"

"Well I could give you some of the books he gave me to read." said Amy and she was toppled over by an ecstatic Hermione hugging her. Now it was Jen's eyes to roll her eyes.

The girls talked and laughed having fun. This was their new hiding space away from prying eyes. They decided to call it the den so that no one could pick up what they were saying. Since a password was required, Amy gave it to them.

_**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin 14 October**_

The day of Amy's first match was very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Gryffindor and Slytherin were always entertaining to watch.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Jen.

"I'm not hungry." Amy felt terrible. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field.

"Amy, you need your strength," said Hermione and Amy sighed taking the food. She could only stomach a slice of toast.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Jen, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Steven, Neville, Seamus, and Dean sat up in the top row. As a surprise for Amy, they had painted a large banner on a sheet. It said _GO team_ _Potter _and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Jen had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. It was really great and Amy beamed when she saw it.

The game went on well enough with Amy enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair and body before disaster struck. It was as Amy dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head, that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off.

Amy tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts — she had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her. She was scared to death. If she let go, she would fall and if she held on, it looked like the broom was drifting her away.

It was a while before suddenly, people were pointing up at Amy all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Amy's broom had given a wild jerk and Amy swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Amy, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" said Jen, pale and covering her eyes with her hands.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look." Jen grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Amy and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Jen aghast. Did Snape hate Amy so much as to try to kill her? "What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." said Hermione getting up quickly.

Before they could say another word, Jen had disappeared. Jen turned the binoculars back on Amy. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. Beside her, Neville had hid inside Hagrid, Lavender and Parvati had a death grip on each other. It was chaos.

The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Amy safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good — every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch her if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.

A sudden yelp told her she had done his job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row — Snape would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Amy was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. The game finally ended when Amy caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won by120 to 60.

xxx

"It was Snape," Jen was explaining as they had tea in Hagrid's heart. "We all saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"We don't know but he is up to something!" said Jen. Hagrid merely huffed.

"Um, Hagrid do you know about the 3 headed dog?" asked Amy suddenly remembering the dog Hagrid's expression showed he knew.

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"_Fluffy_?"

"You called that thing Fluffy?" said Jen incredulous.

"He nearly ate me!" said Amy.

"Yeah — he's mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the —"

"Yes?" said Amy eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is." they tried to coax the information from Hagrid

"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel —"

"Aha!" said Amy, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself.

xxx

Now they confirmed what they had thought. The dog was guarding something and that something had to do with a Nicholas Flamel… Maybe that something was what was stolen in Gringotts… When they got to the den Jen said, "I have seen that name before. Nicholas Flamel…"

"Me too." Amy was in thought searching her memories then, "Aha!" she suddenly and she left and came back moments later with a chocolate frog card.

"Of course. Why didn't I remember that." said Hermione then gasped. "The philosopher's stone!"

"What is it?" asked Jen and both she and Amy looked at Hermione enquiringly.

"It produces an elixir of life and also can turn any metal into gold." explained Hermione.

"Wow! I would certainly need that!" said Jen.

"What is it doing in the school?" the 3 girls had no answer to that.

"Maybe you can ask professor Dumbledore." suggested Hermione.

"How? It's supposed to be a secret. I would have to tell him I went to the 3rd floor corridor. Our best bet is Hagrid. We try and catch him unaware so that he reveals what he knows." said Amy.

Xxx

The days passed and it was soon Halloween. Amy was really saddened. This was the day her parents died, the day her life changed forever because a madman decided she was supposed to die. Realizing her mood, Jen and Hermione tried to cheer her up.

Lessons dragged on and they passed in a blur. The feast was really grant though with loads of food. However they would not enjoy it much since Professor Quirell rushed into the hall and said there was a troll loose in the castle before he fainted. As expected there was chaos but they were all led out to their dorms by a prefect.

"What would a troll want in a school?" said Jen in astonishment.

"Arent trolls supposed to be really stupid?" said Hermione.

"That is the point. A troll wouldn't have found its way here and let alone bypass the school wards." said Jen.

"What do you mean? Someone led it in?" "Exactly but who?"

It seemed Hogwarts was a school full of mysteries. First the dog, the stone and now the troll. What was next? Turns out the next mystery came the next day in the form of Snape. He was limping clearly in pain. No one knew what had happened to him. Some speculated he had wrestled the troll alone, others said he had got injured while running away…they were all sorts of theories running rampant in the school and the StudentRoom.

xxx

Amy was relaxing in the dorm after her match with Hufflepuff. It hadn't been hard and of course they won. She was sitting on her bed in her pink flannel pj with Jennifer brushing through her hair, Hermione reading a book beside them.

"Your hair is so pretty. It's so thick and shiny and soft… I would die for hair like yours." said Jennifer moaning enviously at the silky wavy locks unlike her boring thin straight locks.

"Yours is beautiful too." Jen scoffed. "I mean it. Really. It's so vibrant and have you seen the way it looks in the sun and straight hair look really good on you. At times when I see your hair I wish mine was red too… Mine is a boring black."

"Tell her Amy. I wish I had blonde or red hair too." said Parvati Patil who had straight dark brown hair she often kept in a single plait which was good as it was almost tailbone length long.

"My hair tangles a lot and I hate it." said Hermione talking for the first time while flicking her bushy mane. It was hard to maintain for the young girl and more often than not she just gave up.

"It's just like mine." said Lavender who had curly blonde hair. Hers was more curly than bushy." It tangles a lot. Well there are some products I can show you that I ordered for my hair. They are amazing." said Lavender taking out a catalogue.

It was a fashion magazine and they began to discuss them and some nice fancy hairstyles, clothes and make up. the room was soon filled with giggles and laughter.

xxx

"Snape was bitten by the 3 headed dog! Apparently he tried to get past it on Halloween but couldn't and it bit him! Professor Dumbledore sent me to give him a book and I found him talking his leg open with bite marks." said Amy hurriedly. She had dragged Hermione and Jen to the den.

"What! How can that be?" said Hermione.

"It's obvious isn't it? Snape is the one who brought the troll in the castle so that he could sneak off and try and steal the stone."

"But he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. He is a teacher1" said Hermione unable to comprehend what Jen was saying.

"Oh come off it Hermione. Not all teachers are saints!" snapped Jen and Hermione glared at Jen.

"We need to watch him closely." Said Amy breaking up the 2 girls before a fight started.

"he could do with the stone though. Maybe he can get money for soap to wash that greasy head."

"Jen!" said Hermione while Amy dissolved in laughter and Jen did not look repented. Hermione soon joined her giggling. Snape truly needed to wash his hair a lot more.

xxx

On the 25th of November the final match of the season was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Before the game, the standings were as such: Slytherin was in the lead with 300 points. Gryffindor was in second with 260, Ravenclaw 3rd with 210 and Hufflepuff last with 280.

If Ravenclaw caught the snitch or won the game, Gryffindor would be in 3rd place And Oliver was freaking.

The Gryffindor team played under pressure as Ravenclaws were really good but they won the game taking first place. They earned 150 points added in the house cup run. There was so much joy.

Ravenclaw came second, Slytherin third and Hufflepuff last in the quidditch cup run.

_**Tryout for the school team 12 December 2001**_

Amy went to the stadium and found the other teams already there. She was obviously the youngest and smallest there and she was nervous. She had seen all the players in action and she knew there would be a lot of competition. She really loved flying and wished she would make the team.

Madam Hooch who was the quidditch school team coach came. "Now, I know you are all in the starter teams of your houses and I trust your coaches to have chosen the best. Now, I am going to surf for the best because I want Hogwarts to win. I don't care if the team is made up of one hose if they are the best so do your best." said Madam Hooch and they nodded.

She separated them and began the tryouts sorting out the best. After try outs she said, "The names of those who made the team will be up after dinner."

The results were posted after dinner and Amy squealed when she saw them. She had made the first team! Oliver Wood was made captain and keeper, Fred and Gorge were beaters, Marcus Flint, Helen Banes (H) and Julia Frost (R) were chasers and she was seeker.

"I made it! I made the starter school team! I can't believe it! I did it!" said Amy so excited.

"Come on. You are the best there is. I mean you a natural!" said Jen and Amy beamed. She was so proud of herself and even more so when Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore congratulated her.

_**End of term Exams**_

The was some tensions as they were now reading their school work, practicing spells and reading through their notes preparing for the end of term exams. Hermione was of great help to most of the first years as she knew a lot of stuff.

"Jen you need to read your notes or you will fail!" said Hermione as they sat in the den.

"I am tired and I can't understand this anyway."

"I will help you."

Jen turned to her. "Stop nagging. I don't need your help." She said closing her books and storming off.

"Fine!" Hermione screamed after her. "She is just not serious." said Hermione to Amy.

"Relax. She will be fine. We are all nervous about the exams. They are our first after all." said Amy.

"I know. I just… I just want her to do well." said Hermione with a sigh.

Exams took a week to complete and Amy felt confident she had done well. Her lesson with professor Dumbledore were spell casting and magic in general so they helped her in subjects like Charms, Transfigurations and Defense. Everyone was really glad when it was over.

_**Progress report 21 December 2001**_

Progress reports were issued. Amy had done well with 1 O*, 2 Os and 4EEs and 2 As. Looks like her lessons with Dumbledore had paid off. Her spell work was increasing. She was surprised she had passed potions with an EE. She knew she was very good at it but she had feared Snape would down grade her mark. Seems he was professional when it came to grading.

Hermione had got all O* which was no surprise there. Jen however hadn't done well with only 1 EE, 4As and 3 Ps and 2 Ds. She wasn't happy and was embarrassed but they didn't give him any hard feelings. Parvati and Lavender had passed well too and were now looking forward to the Christmas Holiday. Parvati's grandparents were visiting from India and Lavender was going to have a get together with all her family. The girls were already packed 2 days before the actual closing day.

Amy was really glad Jen was not going home for the holidays and that she wouldn't be alone in the dorm. Her parents were taking Ginny Jen's little sister to see their brother Charlie in Romania.

Since she weren't going home, Jen sent her report cards home while Hermione packed since she was going home.

Christmas break starts 22 December

_**There it is. Hope you loved it. The school quidditch season has ended and Gryffindor won! Inter schools season is there next term. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_


	10. christmas holiday adventures

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy**_

Christmas time was coming. Amy signed her name down for those remaining in school for the holidays. She was so happy that she wouldn't be with the Dusleys this Christmas but also sad she didn't have a family to come home to.

It didn't help as Draco took to taunting her any moment he got for her not having a family. She just ignored him but it did get to her. She was glad Jen was going to be with her.

Amy got a catalogue and began ordering for presents for Jen, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Fred, Gorge, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

On the closing date, Amy and Jen escorted Hermione to the horse less carriages. "I can't wait to go home. I really missed mum and dad despite the letters." gushed Hermione almost bouncing as they went to the carriages.

"Did you say you grandparents will be there too?"

"Yes and I can't wait to see them too. We always have a get together Christmas time." said Hermione. "Everyone brings some food and wine and we have a huge buffet…" Hermione trailed off when the carriages came into view.

"Are those horseless carriages?" said Hermione stunned.

"Um, maybe the horses are going to come?" said Jen shrugging.

"The carriages look ready to go. Maybe they are invisible horses." Said Amy and Hermione gasped. "Could it be…I will have to research that."

"Well you can research later. No you need to get in the carriage." said Jen. Hermione got in the carriage and they were indeed invisible as the carriages rode out.

xxx

Since there were not many people in the castle, Amy and Jen took to exploring the castle getting lost numerous times but having fun and plotting ways of having Malfoy expelled.

"Well if we can't get him expelled then we need to prank them." said Amy.

"Definitely. We need to brainstorm." said Jen and they xame up with outrageous ideas amidst laughter.

Jen started teaching Amy wizard chess in between doing their holiday work all the time wishing Hermione was there to help them. Chess was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Jen was really good at chess, excellent in fact and Amy couldn't beat her at one game.

Amy also continued her lessons with professor Dumbledore. Her magic was improving steadily. After learning meditation which she did almost every night, it made her get in touch with her magic and be able to feel it. Now she was reading and getting to understand what magic was. this opened her eyes a lot. Spell casting was now easier. Even though the lessons were still mostly theory, Amy enjoyed them a lot and looked forward to them.

On Christmas Eve, Amy went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. She was used to having none.

_**Christmas day and the mirror 25 December **_

Amy was woken up early in the morning by an excited Jen. "Amy wake up! Come on wake up! it's Christmas and it means presents!"

"Jen! I want to sleep." whined Amy but Jen was having none of it so Amy woke sleepily and wore a night gown before she was dragged down stairs to a tree in the common room where they were piles of gifts.

"Come on. There is your pile." said Jen.

"I have presents too?" said Amy in surprise.

"Of course you do. Why shouldn't you?" said Jen turning to her own pile, which was a lot bigger than Amy's.

Amy was awed. Her first pile of Christmas presents! She picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Amy, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Amy grinned and blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.

A second, very small parcel contained a note. _**We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From**__**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia**__. _Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That's friendly," said Amy. Jen looked at the money fascinated and Amy gave it to her for keepsake.

The next one was from Hermione who got her a book on quidditch.

'_**Hey Amy. **_

_**I know you don't know much about quidditch (same as me!) so I got you this. It's got great moves by seekers (not that I know them) and it updates if there is another new move. Just don't get hurt. **_

_**Merry Christmas.**_"

Amy was so touched and glad. It was a really thoughtful gift. She got a beautiful leather journal from Jen.

'**Amy. **

**I know that there is a lot that you can't say out loud about you and your life but you can write it down. No one else except you can open this and if lost, it automatically returns to you. **

**Lots of love Jen.**'

Jen got a huge hug from Amy. She got a box of candy and chocolates from Lavender, a scarf from Parvati… There were also some sweets and chocolates from other students that Amy had always wanted to eat.

"I think I know who that one's from," said Jen when Amy picked a brown lumpy package, turning a bit pink. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents." Amy opened it touched Jen's mum would send her something.

"She's made you a Weasley sweater." Amy was holding out a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green a match to her eyes and a large box of homemade fudge. "Every year she makes us a sweater," said Jen, unwrapping her own which was blue her favorite color.

"That's really nice of her," said Amy, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. She wore the jumper and though slightly bigger than her it was comfy and soft.

This only left one parcel. Amy picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Jen gasped.

"I've heard of those," she said in a hushed voice. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and _really _valuable."

"What is it?" Amy picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Jen, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is — try it on."

Amy threw the cloak around her shoulders and Jen gasp. "It _is_! Look down!"

Amy looked down at her feet, but they were gone. She dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, her reflection looked back at her, just her head suspended in midair, her body completely invisible. She pulled the cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Jen suddenly. "Read it!"

Amy pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is a family heirloom, It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Amy stared at the note.

Jen was admiring the cloak. "I'd give _anything _for one of these," she said. "_Anything." _Jen saw she was not ok and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Amy. She felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to her father? Before she could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Amy stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!" "Hey, look — Amy's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. "Amy's is better than ours, though," said Fred, looking at it. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

xxx

To Amy this was her best Christmas ever. She played with the Weasleys playing in the snow. They build a snow man and snow woman… had a snow ball fight, Percy was buried in the snow when the twins dumped it on him…

Dumbledore gave her mail from her fans across the wizard world with presents for her too (they arrived to him since he was her guardian and he checked them for anything harmful)… she was stunned so many people would take time to write and wish her a merry Christmas. "Duh you are the girl who livef aren't you? You are famous." Jen had said in a 'you should know this' voice. Dumbledore helped her draft a standard thank you note.

Christmas dinner was the best part. There was lots of amazing food. There were also wizard crackers that gave you presents and she left with a lot of nice presents including a nice chess set which she gave to Jen earning herself a large bone crushing hug.

xxx

After dinner they went to bed and after talking and goofing around and having a pillow fight, Jen fell asleep. Amy lay wide awake not at all sleepy. She was so excited. This had been her best day ever and she didn't want it to end.

She wondered what to do with all the energy she still had then she remembered the cloak! Awesome. She could walk around the castle without being seen! She got out of bed excited and took out her cloak and wore it then she left the dorms and tower.

She had explored with Jen a lot and they knew most corridors so it was easier for her to walk around. As she walked she came across a door. She didn't remember ever coming across it with Jen. She decided to investigate hoping she wouldn't find yet another 3 headed dog or some fearsome creature.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket — but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was a mirror! It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet.

There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ She studied the words on and then it clicked. It was written backwards. She made out the words, "I show not your face but you heart's desire! Neat."

Amy moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it.

She stood and looked into the mirror. She saw herself only she was different. She was taller than she was now and she had no scar. She looked very happy her green eyes twinkling. Her parents. There were her grandparents and there was Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Diana looking lovingly at her and beside her mum. It was her family.

Her greatest wish was to have had a normal family. She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness. She tried to talk to them like the portraits but couldn't. How long she stood there, she didn't know.

The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to her senses. She couldn't stay here, she had to find her way back to bed. She tore her eyes away from her mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

**xxx 26 December**

"You could have woken me up," said Jen, crossly after Amy told her what had happened the next day. "I cannot believe you went to explore alone! You could have been found or got lost or even eaten by some giant dog!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You sound like Hermione."

Jen's eyes widened with horror and Amy laughed. "You can come tonight. I'm going back to see them again."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Jen said eagerly.

"You won't be able to see them in the mirror."

"Why not?" asked Jen perplexed.

"The mirror shows your heart's desire. Mine is…is for my parents to be alive, to have a family that loves me and not to have the scar on my face. (Amy was silent) I wish I had that you know. A family that cares and loves me…" said Amy sadly furiously wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

Jen came and hugged her. "You do have family Amy. You have me, my family, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hermione…we are all your family."

"Thanks Jen." said Amy smiling.

"Ok now about the mirror."

"Ok. Ok. We will go tonight." said Amy.

At breakfast Amy saw the prophet headline while Percy was reading. "MALFOY'S ALL WHITE MAGNIFICENT BALL'

"Percy can i see that?" asked Amy looking at the picture of what seemed to be Draco's parents dressed in white robes standing before a magnificent manor. "Oh the Malfoys...they throw a Christmas bash every year." said Percy nonchalantly.

"Wow..." said Amy. Seeing the pictures, Amy now knew why Draco walked around like he was a prince. Living like that...well Potter manor was much nicer she thought... The article talked about the guests who were many purebloods and prominent people including the minister of France and Britain, the food and well everything in between.

Jen saw herself as a successful rich someone having transformed her family from being poor.

**27 DECEMBER**

The next day, Amy was quiet and Jen caught her with her parents' album. She sighed. She didn't know how to lift Amy's spirit.

Amy went back again to the mirror and sat down seeing them. She was seeing her parents and her grandparents and they loved her. She didn't want to let that go.

"So back again, Amy?" Amy felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Amy must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him.

"I — I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Amy was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Amy, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."Amy was silent.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It shows my heart's desire."

"Of course. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Jennifer Weasley, who is from a poor family sees herself as the way out of poverty and the one to shine and lead her family…"

"How did you know Jen was here?"

"I was here as well only I don't need an invisibility cloak to be invisible. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Amy, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever _do _run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Amy stood up. "Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Amy stared not believing him.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

xxx

After Christmas and being caught by Dumbledore the only exciting things that had happened was New Years day where there was a feast that lasted to midnight where there was a countdown and even fireworks. Wizard fireworks were awesome!

She and Jen had taken to use the cloak to explore the castle. They got to find out where the other house entrances were by following the other housemates. They had lots of fun discovering some hidden rooms and they even discovered a secret entrance though they were scared to follow it through.

_There it is. I hope you enjoyed!_


	11. pranks and more quidditch

Chapter 11

Holidays ended on the 4th when the train returned with students with lessons resuming the next day. Amy and Jen waited for Hermione at the carriages and the 3 girls had a happy reunion. Sadly with the arrival of the students it also meant the arrival of Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

Now he took to bragging about his magnificent holiday and the ball while laughing at her once again for staying here at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, I am going to kill him one day!" said Amy frustrated her hands balled to keep from jumping on Malfoy and beating the smug smirk out of his face.

"We need to prank that prick. He is becoming insufferable." said Jen as they entered the den. Hermione had dashed to the library for something and would join them soon.

"The one thing Malfoy likes is his image. We have to prank designed to embarrass him." said Amy sitting on the couch loosening her tie.

"What should we do?" asked Jen.

"Shave his head off?" Amy said the first thing that came out of her mind. She looked at Jen both of them imagining Malfoy bald and they burst into laughter.

"Yeah! That is amazing. He won't walk around like he owns the school till it grows then we prank him again."

The door opened Hermione walked in. "What's going on?"

"We are planning an epic prank on Malfoy." said Jen with a dramatic effect.

"What?"

"A prank? Malfoy?" said Jen slowly as if talking to a little girl.

"I heard what you said but why?"

"Why? Seriously Hermione? He has been insulting us first chance he gets and nothing happens to him. Snape gives him points and takes ours for his faults. We need to put him in his place." said Jen viciously.

"Well if you say it like that…it sounds like a good idea. What is your plan?" said Hermione reluctantly but both Amy and Jen grinned. They needed Hermione's brains in this.

"We are putting shaving cream in his shower gel." They burst into laughter again as they pictured a bald Malfoy.

"Bald Malfoy is too drastic don't you think? What about turning his hair into maybe pink?" said Hermione.

"Aah welcome to the fun side my friend." teased Jen and Hermione glared at her but laughed all the same.

"You 2 need someone to keep you in line. I mean I go on holiday and you go gallivanting around the castle looking at strange mirrors!" said Hermione (they had told her about the mirror and some of their escapades). "Beside it does sound like fun."

"It sounds like fun because it is fun." said Amy and they began to discuss what to do.

"Guys you have to put a counter so that his hair cannot be changed back by magic or washed off." said Hermiione and Amy said, "Damn, great idea. I knew we needed you in this."

Hermione soon found a counter spell from her books. It wasn't the best since the others were too advanced for them. as long as Malfoy was seen with pink hair, it will be awesome for them. Amy would set up the prank with her cloak.

At night she followed the Slytherins to their dungeons and after setting up the prank, she sneaked back out breathing a sigh when she was not caught. She managed to frame one of his roommates too though she didn't know who.

There was a loud scream in the dungeons the next day and a frightened nearly hexed Goyle and a very furious pink haired Malfoy. The whole day people laughed at him and made fun of him. Turns out madam Pomfrey had told him to wait it out a I would last a day and to make sure he changed his hair gel.

"Love the look Malfoy." said Amy.

"Yeah the girly look does suit him." said Jen and they laughed.

"I don't think Pansy liked it so much. Maybe you can try green house colors and all…" said Hermione and they laughed leaving an embarrassed Malfoy.

xxx

This was the worst day of Draco's life. Madam Pomfrey couldn't turn it back and he had to let it wash out naturally. Goyle had done this to him though he couldn't think how he had got the guts to do it but he was going to get back at him. He tried wearing a hat but people took it off. He had been called a girl, a punk and many names he couldn't imagine and the SR (Student room) was full of his picture and he was the talk of the school in the chat rooms.

Comments on his profile were many and it was so embarrassing he had to shut it off. Of course this got to his dad (some fool thought it fun to send a picture to him), and he called him shouting at him for embarrassing the Malfoy name.

When he saw Potter he knew she had done it. Something about the way the 3 stupid girls were acting told him that but he couldn't prove it. No. It had to be Potter but how did she do it?

Draco approached her and said, "I know you did this Potter."

"How did I do it? I can't get in the Slytherin dorms can I and didn't your pal Goyle confess already?"

"I will get you for this Potter! Mark my words!" The prank had been a success and the 3 celebrated in the den eating snacks and just having fun.

Xxx

On the 7th of January the quidditch games timetable was set up and Madam Hooch gave each one in the team a copy.

Alces vs McGrath 22 Jan

Hogwarts vs Gillian 4 Feb

Elton vs Alces 12 Feb

McGrath vs Gillian 22 Feb

Elton vs Hogwarts 28 Feb

Elton vs McGrath 3 March

Hogwarts vs Alces 8 March

Gillian vs Alces 13 March

Elton vs Gillian 18 March

McGrath vs Hogwarts 22 March

All the Hogwarts games were going to be home based so the other teams would come to Hogwarts. "I wish we were going to the other schools. I wanted to see what they were like." Said Amy.

(Gillian's Mountain School of Magical Arts Wales

Elton High School of Magic London England

Mydrin Druid Magic School Wales

Alces School of Sorcery Norfolk England

The McGrath Academy of Magic Ireland)

"I have only been to Elton in London. its really nice more modern set." said Jen.

With the timetable now out, Amy was busy now with her quidditch practice. Madam Hooch was even worse that Oliver Wood but she was a good coach. She also had to keep up with her lessons with professor Dumbledore and her school work so she didn't have much time for fun. Draco was now taking to doing some stupid stuff like trying to trip her, sabotaging her work and was just plain annoying but she refused to give in to him.

**HOGWARTS VS GILLIAN 4 FEB**

"So when are the students from Gillian coming?" asked Hermione.

"Right about now." said Jennifer looking at the entrance of the great hall. 28 students came along with their coach and they arrived at lunch and joined them all for lunch. Gillian school colors were green and silver like Slytherin only darker green with a eagle shaped logo.

"Welcome to Professor Winston and to the students of Gillian. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The Hogwarts students cheered. "Feel free to explore but with one of our prefects to make sure you do not get lost. Enjoy the feast."

Amy could see the students who were sitting on different tables glancing their way and sneaking glances. Obviously being told she was the 'girl who lived'. Amy rolled her eyes. When will it ever end?

They had lunch and soon it was time for the game. Amy was so nervous in the changing room. She changed into the tight black pants and jersey and the school quidditch robes which were black.

"Relax Amy. You will be fine. This is our first time too." said Fred.

"Really?" said Amy surprised.

"Yeah. We only joined the quidditch team last year so…" said Gorge and Amy nodded feeling much better. She could do this. When she was in the air, all her nervousness went away and she played her best. She managed to catch the snitch when the score was 90 to 60 in favor of Gillian just a few feet from the ground maneuvering so she didn't crush winning the game 210 to 90. The Hogwarts student cheered and Amy was carried by her team mates much to her embarrassment.

**VALENTINE and DINNER DANCE 14 FEBRUARY**

The girls dorms were all full of giggles and squels. Today was valentine day. the older students were of course receiving gifts from their boyfriends. Also tonight was the valentine ball for the olde students and these past days, it had been chaos of asking dates, getting dresses ready and finding presents.

Amy, Jen and Hermione were all walking to the dining when a boy named Sean came up to them. He was a second year and Amy thought he was really cute with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?" Sean said blushing. It was clear he was really nervous. Amy nodded glaring at a smirking Jen.

"I um, I got you this. Happy valentine." He said so fast and going red in the face.

Amy smiled and said, "Thanks" also blushing red. He then leaned in and pecked her on the lips before he left leaving Amy dazed.

The whole way to the great hall Hermione and Jen teased her while giggling. Her glare did nothing to make them stop. It only made it worse especially when the rest of the table found out she had been kissed thanks to Jen.

It didn't take long for the circus to start. Even some 3rd years got her a valentine present.

The most spectacular present however was from Steven their fellow housemate and close friend to Neville. He had a well known crush on Amy but they had never really talked except in class. He sent her a charmed card to sing to her and delivered it in the great hall. Both Amy and Steven were bright red by the time it finished and everyone was in laughter even the teachers.

Pansy came over to laugh in her face and Amy said, "At least I got presents. I didn't see you getting anything." Pansy turned pink. "What is the problem Parkinson? Malfoy didn't get you anything?" said Hermione.

Pansy wore a hurt look just briefly before th arrogance returned. "That is none of your business Granger." Pansy really reminded her of Dahlia.

"Oh, poor, wittle Pansypoo… He must have used all his money on hair gel." said Jen and Pansy turned red and stomped off amidst laughter.

By the end of the day, Amy had 30 presents (those she knew not counting the ones from other schools which were with professor Dumbledore) and her first kiss from Sean. Hermione had 5, Jen had 2, Parvati had 13 (she was really cute) and Lavender had 6.

Their dorm was full of hatter and giggles as they discussed boys and some girl talk. "I still say we should be allowed at that ball. I mean really? We aren't children!" said Lavender indignantly.

"You are 11 Lavender." said Hermione as she placed her freshly laundered clothes in her closet.

Lavender shrugged. "It's part of the growing up experience. We got valentine presents didn't we?" said Parvati and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You can get a 3rd year date next year." said Amy and the Lavender and Parvati beamed.

"Of course but now, we need to sneak in there."

"Parvati!"

"Come on Hermione. Live a little will you. It's going to be fun. What do you say?" said Lavender. "We all have to go."

Amy said, "I can't say I am not curious though I will be noticed because everyone knows me and I am too small to pass for a 3rd year. We will be found out."

"No. We will wait till they are dancing. I heard Lauren that 4th year student saying that she heard from someone that Lorcan is there singing. He is hot!" said Parvati.

"Lorcan is going to he there? I love him! He is amazing!" gushed Jen.

"He is also a vampire." muttered Hermione.

"But hot. Come on!"

"Why do I even bother?" said Hermione.

"Is that a yes?"

"Will you leave it if I say no?"

"Get dressed."

The 5 girls got into some nice dresses and they snuck out. "If I get in trouble it's all your fault." said Hermione.

"You won't now come on."

They walked to the great hall and got in time for Lorcan singing. He was really tall and had black hair, piercing ice blue eyes and snow white skin. His voice was silky and hypnotic and Amy was hooked.

The 3 girls did their best to blend in and even got to dance with some boys before they snuck back to their room. "That was so much fun." said Parvati.

"Only because you danced with that guy." said Jen smirking. Parvati had scored a dance with a really handsome 4th year name Francis.

"He was cute."

"And he had a date." said Hermione disapproving.

"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't have fun?"

"I was busy worrying about not being caught!" said Hermione but smiling.

_**There it is. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. Ideas are very much welcome.**_


	12. reading and catching up

_**Chapter 12**_

Days passed quickly with Quidditch and school. Amy also worried about the stone and Snape. She, Jen and Hermione watched her closely. She was was anxious and had a feeling something was going to happen.

Hermione, however, was more worried about school. She had starting rereading her notes and had made a study timetable for them.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away. Beside, the end of year exams are more important than these!" complained Jen.

"All exams are important Jennifer!" snapped Hermione.

"Why are you even studying? You already know everything." Said Jen and Hermione blushed. "You can never study enough now lets get back on track." Jen groaned but complied all the same. Beside she didn't want the long letter she had got from her parents after her first progress report of being serious and responsible.

xxx

"So how is the Quidditch going? Are you managing?" asked Minerva looking really proud of Amy making her feel warm and fuzzy. This was after transfiguration class. Minerva

Amy nodded. "It's fun actually. Madam Hooch is kind of strict but I like it. I just hate it when people look at me like I am a museum piece."

"I can understand children curiosity."

"Yes. It isn't so nice. Was my dad a good player?" asked Amy.

"Yes. He was one of the best. He was a chaser as you know and one of the best though he often wanted to play seeker. He had great reflexes for it but he thought chasers had more noticeable work." said Minerva conspiratorially and Amy giggled. From her father's portrait, that did seem like something he would say.

"What about my mum?"

"She was in art and creativity club like you, the school yearbook and then many academic groups. She was brilliant just like Miss Granger." Amy grinned. She loved hearing about her parents.

"And your lessons? Are they going well?"

"Yes... I am still doing practical but it is really helpful."

Xxx

The next days, Amy had a match with Elton High whose school colors were blue. They were really good but Hogwarts came out better winning 230 to 60. their chances of winning the cup were high now. Their total score of 440 was now high since the cup was determined by number of points.

On the 1st of March it was Jen's 12th birthday. They threw her a surprise party and she got lots of presents from her brothers, parents and family.

Hogwarts played Alces a week later on the 8th of March and Hogwarts lost the match 70 to 170. Amy was so distraught. She had missed the snitch for the first time in the season. She had cried despite her team mates and best friends telling her it didn't matter, that she was still the best seeker they had.

Malfoy was an even bigger jerk by laughing at her but this time she didn't even have to answer him because he was hit by a stinging hex. No one knew who had cast it but everyone agreed it was the best. the total points were now 510.

xxx

Something perculiar happened one day when Hermione had dragged them to the library. Hagrid came into the library to take books looking all shifty. After exchanging ooks and trying to get it out of him, they had discovered he was researching on dragons! "Why sould Hagrid research on dragons? There are no dragons in the forest are there?" said Jen scared.

"Oh don't be silly Jennifer. Of course they are not or else we would have seen it." said Hermione.

They went to Hagrid's hut and discovered something even worse than a dragon in the forest. Hagrid had a dragon egg,,,a real dragon egg in the middle of his fire despite knowing dragons breathed fire and he lived in a wooden hut. Hagrid truly loved scary creatures. Amy wondered what he was going to call the dragon. Teddy? After naming a 3 headed dog Fluffy anything was possible.

However they had found much more information. It turns out Fluffly was guarding the stone, other teachers knew of the stone and were also protecting it with enchantments. Amy felt much better knowing the stone was well protected though something still nagged her mind."Do you think Snape really wants the stone? He hasn't even tried anything since Halloween." She said.

"Maybe he is bidding his time." said Hermione.

"Ugh I hate to wait watching him like that."

"It's better than him taking the stone isn't it?" said Hermione and Amy sighed. Hermione was as usual right.

Xxx

On the 22nd of March Hogwarts played its final match with McGranth. This was an easy match and Hogwarts won 300 to 30. This ensured their win in the inter schools quidditch cup run. The trophy was back to Hogwarts since the previous year Elton won. There was a huge feast.

Studying became even harder as they approached the Easter holidays this time Hermione was not going home and so were most people opting to stay to study instead. They would spend their free time in the library or the den going through their notes with Hermione helping them out. Jen wasn't particularly good in Arithmancy which she spent a lot of time reading. Parvati and Lavender joined them and also Neville and Steven though when they studied with the others they did it in the common room or library. The den was their private place.

End of term exams began on the 29th of March and ended on the 4th of April. Progress reports were handed out on the 7th of April with the holidays starting the next day. Amy was happy she had passed all her subjects. Jen had done better this time only getting 3 P in Arithmancy, History of Magic and Astronomy. Hermione had got all A*.

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**_


	13. kidnapped by a 2 faced professor

_**Chapter 13**_

Easter Holiday was not as much as Christmas holiday. The 2 weeks passed with a blur as they were swamped with homework.

"This is a conspiracy I tell you." complained Jen throwing herself on the bed, flully dressed and face down.

"Tell me about it. I mean they must have sat down and discussed how to punish us with homework!" said Amy she too exhausted. Parvati and Lavender were not in yet probably with Seamus and Dean doing homework.

"Honestly you 2 it wasn't that much!" said Hermione calmly undressing and getting into her pjs.

"Speak for yourself." retorted Jen.

Classes resumed on the 20th of April and everything returned to normal…well sort of. Snape was still his usual snarky self. Nothing had changed. Amy had been so sure he would have tried to steal the stone during the holidays. Quirell was just his nervous stuttering self. It was a surprise he was a defense teacher. He seemed afraid of his shadow though when it came to theory he was brilliant. He knew his stuff.

**Dragon Hatches 29 April**

At breakfast, Kira flew in with a note on her leg. Amy stroked Kira lovingly as she took the note. It was from Hagrid with only two words: _**It's hatching**__._ Amy's eyes widened and she showed Jen and Hermione the note.

The 3 left the great hall. "We have to go now!" "But we have Herbology! We can't miss a lesson!" sad Hermione.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" said Jen exasperated.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing —" said Hermione

"Guys!" Amy whispered looking past them. the 2 girls turned. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Amy didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

They eventually decided to go after Herbology during the 10 minute break… When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the 3 hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest.

Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Amy thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hagrid, he is a dragon. They are scary." said Hermione but Hagrid wasn't listening.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Mummy!" said Amy. The things Hagrid came up with…

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face — he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Amy

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school." Amy bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon. This was not good. Not good at all.

xxx

For the next week, they all waited for something to happen like being called to Dumbledore or McGonagall's office but nothing. Malfoy still trotted with a smirk on his face.

"He is doing this on purpose to taunt us." said Jen.

"It's working. I am so nervous and I jump each time professor McGonagall looks at me." said Hermione.

"He wants revenge for the pranks and he is going to tell." said Amy. "We have to get rid of that dragon."

"As if Hagrid will allow us." said Jen.

"We have to persuade him." said Amy.

They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. "Just let him go," Amy urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

"You will be dead if anyone finds the dragon here." muttered Jen.

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his game keeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Jen muttered in Amy's ear.

After persuading Hagrid then Jen suggested Norbert be taken in by her brother Charlie. Jen wrote the letter to Charlie and sent Kira with it. The following week dragged by as they waited for the reply all the while hoping Malfoy didn't tell on them. The reply came at last. The 3 of them put their heads together to read the note.

**Dear Jen,**

**How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

**Send me an answer as soon as possible. I miss you little sister and I hope you are doing your school work. Say hi to Hermione and Amaryllis.**

**Love,**

**Charlie**

They looked at one another. "Looks like we have another adventure." said Amy.

Hermione sighed and Jen looked amused and said, "Don't worry Hermione. We'll survive."

"We've got the Invisibility Cloak. We can sneak in and out," said Amy. "It shouldn't be too difficult — I think the cloak's big enough to cover the 3 of us."

**NORBET GOES 9 MAY**

The day came and they took Norbert to the tower. It certainly wasn't an easy feat at all. The dragon was heavy and it kept making noise.

When they got to the tower, they heard and saw, Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!" she shouted. "Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare _you —"

"You don't understand, Professor. Potter's coming — she's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on — I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Jen did a sort of jig. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" "Don't," Amy advised him.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Amy and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then they shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was going . . . going . . . _gone._

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon — Malfoy in detention — what could spoil their happiness? The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we _are _in trouble." They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.

Things couldn't have been worse. Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. They were surprised to see Neville there. He had been locked out apparently and he had forgotten the password so he couldn't enter. Professor McGonagall let him go with a warning.

Amy was quiet wondering what to say. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Amy's brain, each more feeble than the last. She couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest Astronomy Tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the Astronomy Tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._"

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was quiet looking at the ground. Jen and Amy remained quiet. "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him."

There was more silence. "I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss. Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, 2, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All 4 of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Malfoy, _nothing _gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous. I will be writing to your families about this."

Jen looked horrified at the thought of her parents especially her mum knowing.

"Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Xxx

Amy, Jen and Hermione sat huddled clearly chastised on their beds after the long walk from professor McGonagall's office.

"I knew this was a bad idea now I have my first ever detention." Moaned Hermione.

"At least she didn't take off points or we would be in the last place right now and the most hated people in the school." said Amy.

"I am going to receive a howler. I just know it." said Jen still terrified.

"What is a howler?" asked Amy.

"You will see tomorrow."

"I hate Malfoy." said Amy.

"We all do. At least the dragon is gone." said Hermione.

"Wonder what the detention will be." said Jen.

"I will be happy with anything as long as its not Snape and Filch." Said Amy and the 2 girls nodded. Eventually the 3 girls fell asleep. No one knew about the dragon and when Malfoy tried to tell people they all thought he was lying. He eventually gave up.

**xxx**

The next days the 3 girls concentrated on their school trying to keep a low profile. They didn't know yet what their detention would be. They eventually found out the detention will be with Hagrid. On the 26th of May they went to meet Hagrid for their detention.

The detention provided to be scary… There was a creature killing unicorns and they had to track an injured unicorn. Amy was stunned that there were unicorns. Its blood was silvery and it turns out it had magical properties. Amy was paired off with Malfoy to her dismay. Malfoy was clearly scared though he tried to deny it.

As her luck would be, she and Malfoy found the unicorn but with it was something else. As soon as she lay her eyes on the dark black hooded creature, her scar felt as if it was split open. It hurt so much it was blinding. She could barely hear her own voice screaming. She was rescued by a centaur.

Yes she had seen 2 magical creatures in one night though centaurs hated to be called creatures. What the creature told her made her heart grow cold. The hooded thing she had seen was Voldemort and he wanted the stone! They had been wrong. Snape didn't want to use the stone but to give to Voldemort! This was even worse than she had thought.

"I think you should tell professor Dumbledore Amy." Said Hermione scared.

"Yes. You are right." said Amy. She had been to the hospital wing with a blinding headache but she was fine now though she had to take some pain relieving potion for a week.

Xxx

"I was told what happened the night of your detention." Said Dumbledore and Amy nodded. she was glad he had started the issue first. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Amy explained everything. Dumbledore looked alarmed for a brief moment. "Sir, is Voldemort really in the castle?"

"I do not know but I will investigate this thoroughly. I am surprised you managed to find out about the stone. I should have a talk with Hagrid about keeping secrets." Said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eye.

"Please don't blame him. We were quite persuasive." Said Amy.

"I imagine you were but you should not worry about this. I will look into it." Amy nodded glad Dumbledore now knew what they had found out. She was still shaken by her confrontation with Voldemort and she had nightmares about him.

Xxx

"Hermione you need to relax. You are already the best." said Amy at the frantic Hermione. By now it was a normal sight to them. Hermione got really nervous and skitterish toward exam time.

Amy was studying hard too. End of year exams determined if you were going forward to 2nd year. they were the hardest as they were tested everything they learnt from first term.

Jen however wasn't that serious at all. She read and then either went to bed or found someone to play chess with or replayed quidditch matches on the laptop in the den.

The study group grew now including Susan Bones, Hannah, Justin and Ernie in Hufflepuff, Terry, Su, Lisa and Michael in Raveclaw and they met in the library or a free classroom.

The end of year exams took place from the 23rd to the 28th of May. They were really taxing. When they finished them, Amy, Hermione, Jen, Parvati and Lavender celebrated that night by having a party with lots of snacks, talking, having a pillow fight and just relaxing.

**KIDNAPPED BY QUIRELL 02 JUNE 2002 **

Amy was walking from on her way to meet her friends when she saw Quirell. He looked to be jumpy and was looking over his shoulder. Amy knew she shouldn't do it but she decided to trail him. He was headed for the third floor corridor. She lost sight of him. As she looked for him, she suddenly froze. There in front of her was Quirell smiling.

"Aah not a nice thing to follow me around Miss Potter. However, I am in need of your services." He said and grabbed her. She tried to free herself but she realized she couldn't. Amy's heart sank. She was trapped and before she could do anything, she was being dragged to the door where Fluffy was while bound.

"Dumbledore is going to find us." said Amy trying to be brave.

"Dumbledore is conveniently out of the castle now." Amy felt fear at hearing that but decided to stay brave. "I know how you have been following me around. Bit annoying really between you and Snape…but now you are going to help me get what I want."

"What do you want?"

"The stone of immortality hidden here." she was led through the dog and soon realized there were other traps as well including a live troll! Of course Quirell took care of it really soon. Soon she found herself in the last room. There was the mirror. The one she had seen her parents in.

Quirell stood there and was muttering, "I can see the stone but how do I take it?" As Quirell concentrated on the mirror, Amy tried to loosen the ropes. "Master I can see the stone but how do I get it?"

"Use the girl."

Amy looked around. She couldn't see who had said that and she grew more scared. Was Voldemort actually here? Quirell took Amy and shoved her in front of the mirror. Her reflection looked at her and smiled. It took out a red stone and showed her then put it back in its pocket. Her pocket felt heavy. Somehow she had got the stone.

"What do you see?"

"I see myself holding the quidditch cup." Said Amy saying the first lie that came to her head.

"She lies."

"Tell me, what you see!"

"Let me speak to her." said the voice again.

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this." Quirell removed the turban and in horror Amy found herself looking at Voldemort.

"Aah Amaryllis Potter, we meet again. You are just like your father. Looking into things that do not concern you."

"I don't know about that since you took him from me." Amy spat out. She didn't have to cower over someone who used someone else's body.

"He was a meddlesome fool just like you. Now you see what I have become? You see what I must do to survive? Feed off anther? Feeding unicorn blood? I need the stone."

"What tired of being carried around? Some great wizard you are. I wonder why people actually fear you. You are weak." said Amy stalling while she gained her strength and waited for help to come.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what? Tell you how you were beaten and destroyed by a baby? I am going to do it again. As for the stone? You will have to kill me first"

Voldemort was enraged. "Kill her!" Quirell made to touch her and began to burn. Amy looked at her hands in surprise. Did she have super powers? Quirell couldn't touch her. Amy grinned then jumped on him and held onto him. Quirell screamed in pain and Amy only stopped when Quirell fell down burnt.

Voldemort then ripped himself out of Quirell causing Quirell to scream out in pain before the wraith left killing Quirell in an instant. Exhausted she collapsed everything going black.

**AWAKE 4 JUNE**

When Amy woke up, she realized she was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore came and explained to her what had happened. Quirell was dead, Voldemort gone and she was fine and so was the stone which was now in a more secure place and the Flamels could use it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore was alarmed when she told him Voldemort had tried to get into her body but couldn't. Her friends came to visit and there was lots of candy which Jen had already started to eat.

She got hugs from them when they came to visit. They had all been worried sick and Dumbledore realizing he had been tricked into leaving the castle came back in a hurry and saved her.

It was some time later when Hagrid came in to see her. Hagrid sidled through the door. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Amy, took one look at her, and burst into tears.

"Hagrid…" said Amy not knowing what was going on. "It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Amy, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"Why not? It's just a name and it's not your fault Hagrid. He tricked you into telling him and he kidnapped me and forced me to take the stone. Don't blame yourself. He is gone now."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "Thank you. That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Amy anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this . . ." It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Amy opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page were her mother and father. "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos . . . knew yeh didn' have any . . . d'yeh like it?"

Amy couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood. She took him in a big hug and she cried at seeing her parents. It was amazing seeing pictures of them. Of course she had some but this had been done out of love and they were all so beautiful. She would never tire of anything that had to do with her parents.

**RESULTS 19 June**

"Oh no. Results are coming out. I can't believe this. I failed. I know I did." said Hermione panicking.

"Hermione, relax. You will be top of our year." said Amy.

"Don't say that. I am freaking out."

"Yes you are and it's not a good look on you…" said Jen and Hermione glared at her while Amy giggled.

Professor McGonagall came with their report cards and said to Hermione, "Congratulations Miss granger. Hogwarts has never seen grades so high." Hermione blushed.

"Same as all of you. You did well." Professor McGonagall said.

Amy looked at her report card. She had ARITHMANCY 75% (EE), ART 94% (O*), BIOLOGY 78 (EE) CHARMS 81% (O), D.A.D.A 90% (O*), HERBOLOGY 76% (EE), HISTORY OF MAGIC 57% (A), TRANSFIGURATION 76% (EE), POTIONS 89% (O) and WIZARD CUSTOMS 83% (O)

**(to prevent confusion grading is like this 90 – 100 (O*), 80 – 89 (O), 70 – 79 (EE), 50 – 69 (A), 40 – 49 (P), 30 – 39 (D) and 0 – 29 (T).) **

She had done really well with an average of 79.9%. She was position 4 among the Gryffindors and 18 overall.

Hermione had come first there was no surprise there. Jen was position 43 and had failed 3 subjects the usual suspects History, Astronomy and Arithmancy. They were proceeding to 2nd year. They had been told if you fail one class you would have to take summer classes online and re write towards the end of July or start of Aug so Jen will be rewriting the classes she failed.

**END OF YEAR FEAST 27 JUNE 2002 **

"As you know, every end of year, the house cup is awarded. At 4th place is Hufflepuff with 322 points." There were cheers. "In 3rd place Slytherin with 401 points." There was an explosive cheer and Amy was so glad to see the sour look on Draco. "In second place Revenclaw with 432 points." There was more cheering. "In first place, Gryffindor with 467 points."

There was a lot of cheering as the hall was donned with the Gryffindor crest. "Now, we would like to honor and say goodbye to our departing students our beloved seventh year. We will have the departing speech from the head boy and head girl first, call and honor our best year students in each year and then enjoy the feast."

The head boy and head girl came up, gave a speech and they all cheered.

"Now for our awards for the best students this year." Professor McGonagall rose with a sheet. "Our first year top academic student this year with the highest average score of 98.8% (there were gasps no one had ever scored that high before) is from Gryffindor House, Miss. Hermione Granger." McGonagall had a look of pride on her face.

Hermione rose amidst cheers and she went to accept her shield. She would take it home with her. There were cheers and hugs for her from her house mates and she was blushing not used to the attention.

The 2nd year best academic student and further went. After the top academics, there was the best quidditch captain which went to Darren the Hufflepuff quidditch captain.

"The seeker of the year with just one miss and the record time of (**place realistic time there**) is Miss Amaryllis Potter the youngest seeker in a century." There were claps and cheers as she accepted her shield.

The best chaser with the most goals was a Slytherin, the best beaters went to the twins and the best keeper was Oliver Wood.

Soon it was time for the feast. They had lots to eat and had lots of fun. Malfoy and Parkinson came to their table. "Bet you liked that huh Granger." He said looking at Hermione.

"Jealous much Malfoy? Bested by a girl huh… What position are you? 70 perhaps?" Jen retorted and Draco turned red and he went back to his table leaving the 3 friends laughing heartily.

xxx

The train ride was great amazing. They played games and relaxed. Amy was sad as she had to go to the Dusleys even though she would stay at Potter manor most of the time. Professor Dumbledore told her she only needed to stay with the Dusleys for a week.

When they got to the platform, they introduced each other to their families. They started with Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley and Amy was nearly squashed into a huge hug.

They went to meet Hermione's parents next. They were middle aged and a typical beautiful couple. Hermione took her looks from her mother more though her mother had blonde hair and her hair was more wavy than Hermione's bushy mane. Hermione said her mother had bushy hair too as a child which meant Hermione's will grow to be wavy too

Amy didn't bother to introduce her friends to the Dusleys and she bid them all farewell and left.

_**The end to year one! Yey! Look out for the 3 friends' year 2!**_


End file.
